


Building The Puzzle

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Like Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Queerplatonic!SakuIno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: In which Sakura feels disconnected after the 4th Shinobi War and decides to cut the string attaching her to Team Seven, if only for a few years. This does not settle well with the remaining members, past or present.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> There will be five parts in total. :)

**Disclaimer:**  All rights belong to their respective party of which I am not included.

* * *

 **Part One**  of Five Parts

_A puzzle sits on the shelf collecting dust._

She heals them while remaining silent.

She sheds no tears.

She stays focused to stop the blood flow and, in doing so, saves their lives.

She doesn't look away when Sasuke apologizes, only offering, "For what?" and doesn't reply to his, "For everything." The air is still thick with the adrenaline, the area surrounding them completely destroyed from the battle between these two one-arm-less idiots. It's not long until they're joined by others.

"Let me have a look at them," Tsunade orders while placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Without a reply, Sakura moves away - several feet away - and sits down. From this angle, she can see, can hear, Tsunade berate both Naruto and Sasuke for their sheer stupidity of battling to the point of losing an arm each. If Sakura wasn't feeling so emotionally distant, she might have joined in.

"They're going to be okay."

She doesn't jump.

By now, she is used to Kakashi popping up whenever unannounced. When she doesn't offer a reply, space next to her becomes occupied with her former sensei. They sit there in silence for a long time. Sakura has a vague idea of what Kakashi expects her to say and doesn't say it.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks a moment later.

"Given the circumstances, I have no choice to be."

"Sakura - "

" - People are seriously hurt, dying, or dead." She stands up and looks out to the field of shinobi and medical tents already set up. "I shouldn't be wasting my time sitting here while Lady Tsunade deals with them." Sakura turns back to Kakashi, determination set. "My current job is to heal the wounded."

He stares at her as if not knowing what to make of her hard-pressed attitude before nodding slowly. "Don't allow me to keep you then."

Sakura nods and starts jumping down the side of the cliff. The moment she hits bottom, she takes command of the medics and starts shouting orders.

"We will divide the tents! Those requiring amputation will be sent to the far right tents. Those with internal damage will go to the far left tents. External damage will be treated in the middle. Those under the age of 20 have priority treatment. Am I understood?!"

The medics reply with immediate affirmation. With a nod, Sakura dismisses them and heads to the far left tents. Her chakra lacking, she pops two soldier pills - completely ignoring the momentary dizziness - and gets to work once she enters the first tent.

* * *

Hours go by without her realizing it. She's moved from one patient to the next, not stopping to worry about her own exhaustion or hunger; having denied food twice now. She can manage without eating this one time. Besides, someone else will need it more than her. It's not until the early hours of the morning, alone in one of the spare - surprisingly empty - tents, that someone finds her.

"Sakura?"

She looks up to see Ino, exhausted and bruised and so utterly alive. Something akin to warmth fills her stomach at the sight of her best friend.

"Hey," she replies softly.

Ino stares at her for a moment longer before darting forward. Sakura doesn't hesitate to open her arms. She welcomes the collision more than anything. The second Ino's arms wrap around her neck, her best friend breaks down into harsh sobs. Sakura slowly lowers them to the ground but her grip on Ino never lessens. She gently starts rocking Ino back and forth, running her fingers through Ino's dirty hair and over her back, being careful not to let her nails get caught in the tangles of her hair or rips in her chunin vest.

Sakura doesn't offer her any words. Everything that could have been said, would have already been said. Instead, she offers her silent support and hopes that will be enough.

"No one could find you," Ino whispers into her neck. "Rumors started floating around that you dropped dead somewhere." Sakura tightens her grip but doesn't reply. It appears that doesn't matter to Ino because she continues. "But Hinata located you quickly, bless her soul, and I came to find you." She finally pulls away to look Sakura in the eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, you know that, right? I c-can't," her voice skips, "lose anyone else, okay?! I really, really can't."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sakura states firmly. "I promise."

Fresh tears fall down Ino's face. "Don't you ever break that promise."

"I love you, Ino. Don't you ever forget that." Ino leans her head against Sakura's chest, picking at the end of her ruined black shirt.

"I love you too," she whispers back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Lady Tsunade requires Sakura's presence."

Sakura looks up to see Yamato standing at the entrance of the text, flap pulled back just enough to show his face and a portion of his body.

"Senpai," she acknowledges. "I'll be there in a moment."

He nods slowly, expression unreadable. "Of course. I'll let her know."

"Thank you."

He leaves after that. Ino pulls back enough to look at Sakura. Her cheeks are covered in tear tracks, but eyes clear.

"After this is over, when everything settles down," Ino starts, "I want to travel." She hesitates for a moment before continuing. "My dad always wanted to travel..." She looks at Sakura, biting her lip. "I'm going to ask Lady Tsunade about it. I want you to come with me. I'd take my mom, but she'll want to be around grandmother."

Sakura blinks. "She'd want you around, too."

Ino slowly shakes her head. "She'll understand."

It's clear that Ino has made up her mind about this by the look in her eyes. An image of Ino's mother comes to mind and Sakura closes her eyes briefly. The idea of traveling with Ino - just the two of them - does sound tempting. She doubts Tsunade would keep them in Konoha against their will. Frankly, some space from the village - and teammates - could do the both of them a lot of good.

"I like the sound of that."

Ino wipes her eyes before giving her a beaming smile. "Get going."

Sakura helps her stand up. "I'll come find you later." She squeezes both of Ino's hands. "I promise."

"Not unless I find you first." Ino squeezes back.

With a smile, Sakura lets go and heads out the tent. Upon exiting it, she is greeted with medics walking around with a free sort of air, shinobi in groups of three or more smiling or crying together, allied groups sharing stories, supplies, and advice. The atmosphere is a mixture of somber and relief.

"Sakura-sama!" A medic calls out to her. "Lady Tsunade is looking for you. She's in the furthest left tent with Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san."

_Sempai could have mentioned that._

"Thank you!" She returns and starts a light run to get there faster.

As she passes shinobi, many call out in acknowledgment with loud thanks to her for saving their lives. She offers them a smile and wave but doesn't detour to the tent.

" - kick your ass if you do it again! Furthermore, you will remain in the village for the duration of your trial. Luckily, you have people willing to vouch for you." Sakura hears this right outside the tent. "Now where the hell is Sakura?"

"I'm here."

Sakura enters the tent and pauses. Seated on two separate beds are Sasuke and Naruto, both bandaged and clearly exhausted. The only difference is Naruto's beaming smile and Sasuke's - surprisingly - chastised face. Kakashi is standing next to Tsunade, dark eyes gazing at them in barely concealed happiness. Yamato and Sai stand off to the side, relaxed.

"Sakura! Where have you been?!" Tsunade demands.

"Taking a break after attending to patients back-to-back for several hours," she replies, not looking at her teammates, past or present. "My chakra is almost gone."

Tsunade blows a stray hair out of her face and sighs. "Any losses?"

"Nine," Sakura answers, voice blank.

She receives a nod. "That's much better than I hoped for."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto says enthusiastically, smile wide.

"Naruto," she returns. "Are you okay?"

Naruto scratched an unbandaged cheek and nods. "Both me and this - ," he waves his hand at Sasuke, " - asshole will manage thanks to you and Granny."

Sasuke grunts at the insult but doesn't speak otherwise.

"I'm glad."

"Take a seat on the bed next to Uchiha," Tsunade commands. "I want to check you over."

Instead of arguing that she is fine, Sakura does as she is told. With a chakra infused hand, Tsunade walks over and presses it against her forehead. Instantly, Sakura feels a cool rush cover her body. She remains still and quiet, not engaging in the light conversation between the others around them, and waits patiently.

"You'll be okay. I healed a few of your minor wounds."

Sakura hops off the bed. "Thank you."

Tsunade nods. "I want you to take it easy during our trip back to Konoha. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." She turns to look at the others. Naruto and Kakashi are chuckling over something, Sasuke has one of his tiny rare smiles showing. At some point, Yamato and Sai joined the conversation. They are relaxed. They are alive.

They are going home.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura turns back around, voice soft. "May I speak to you outside?" At her nod, Sakura glances over her shoulder one more time and proceeds to follow Konoha's Hokage outside of the tent.

* * *

"I thought you'd be happier," is the first thing said between them once they're outside. "Team Seven, reunited."

"I am happy." At Tsunade's unconvinced face, she continues. "I'm happy for Naruto. I'm happy for Sasuke. I'm happy for Kakashi-senpai. I'm very happy."

"You say one thing but actions speak louder than words." Sakura can't stop the flinch. "You're uncomfortable around them."

Sakura's gaze drops to the ground. "What do you want me to say?"

Tsunade sighs. "I'm not sure, to be honest. War can...cause you to feel a variety of things. Anger. Pain. Sadness. Detached. It will take everyone some time to get back into the swing of things - "

" - Ino wants to travel after everything settles down and I want to go with her." Receiving a raised eyebrow, she continues. "I want time outside of Konoha. No. I  _need_  time outside of Konoha, away from everything else. Ino is going to ask you about this once everything settles down."

"This makes things easier for me."

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade flicks one of her ponytails over her shoulder. "I'm promoting you to jonin."

Sakura blinks, surprised. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Because you've shown such tremendous skill on the battlefield. You've become so well-rounded in all areas of performance, on top of being becoming an expert medical ninja. You've improved so much that you've surpassed me. I really should have promoted you sooner." Tsunade looks away to gaze at the surrounding tents. "Konoha needs to become a beacon of light. A message needs to be delivered to all the nations, big and small, that we are capable of being strong in difficult times with the ability to unite the villages, that we are kind, that we are generous despite our losses. It is one of our top priorities now." Her eyes soften. "A mission given to a couple of our most capable shinobi. Two - maybe three - years at the most given the amount of traveling. Leave date and return date is undetermined currently. It requires at least one jonin. I will assign you and Ino."

"Thank you," Sakura replies quietly.

"No, thank you." Tsunade holds out her arms. Sakura steps into them and hugs back as fiercely as she is being hugged. "I'm so, so proud of you. You're everything you wanted to be and more." She pulls away and brushes one of Sakura's loose hairs behind her ear. Sakura, out of habit, reaches up to run her fingers through it. It's gross and tangled.

"I can't wait to shower."

Tsunade laughs. "We all need a good shower."

Sakura glances back at the tent. "I love them," she says. "But I can't be around them right now." She looks back at Tsunade. "For Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I, it's always been about Sasuke and bringing him home."

"You three did it," Lady Tsunade points out.

"Exactly," Sakura says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "We did it."

"I understand." Taking a step back, Tsunade turns towards the tent. "There is a group of medics attending to Suna shinobi a few tents down. Will you see to them?"

"My chakra is almost gone," Sakura replies knowing that she stated this earlier.

Tsunade reaches out and pokes the purple diamond centered on Sakura's forehead. Sakura gasps when a surge of chakra pours into her body. "That should be enough for now. Guide them as I did you. They are young, and some new, but completely capable."

Sakura bows. "Of course." She turns to leave - "Those boys are very lucky to have you, Sakura." Sakura pauses, back facing her Hokage, and nods without replying.

"Granny! Where's Saku - "

Sakura is gone before she can hear Naruto finish that sentence. She wanders over to a few tents until she successfully finds the one housing several Suna shinobi, many whom are bleeding all over their beds. Sakura rushes over to the first one. "I need you all to follow what I do. We are going to save these men."

No one argues with her. They set up as she does; follow her orders to such a point that Sakura silently admits that she is proud at how quickly they catch on.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura glances up at the figure at the entrance of the tent but doesn't step away from the man she is looking over. "Forgive me for not bowing, Kazekage-sama, but I can't stop right now."

"You need not ask for forgiveness, Sakura-san. I'm merely here to check on my people."

Sakura finds herself nodding. Her gaze rests on the exposed chest of the man lying down, unconscious, green hands pressed gently on top.

"What is wrong with him?" Gaara asks as he stops next to her.

"Internal bleeding," Sakura replies immediately. "I'll be done as soon as I can."

"Please do not rush on my account."

Sakura smiles to herself. "Of course not, Kazekage-sama. Not even on your orders." She receives a deep chuckle in response. For about half an hour or so, no one spoke in the tent. Those healed either remain unconscious or silent. "Alright," she says. "I'm done." She takes a step back to allow another medic to look at him, not feeling insulted in the least.

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

"It's my duty, and honor, to save those who defended the safety and freedom of the Allied Shinobi Force's villages, Kazekage-sama."

He holds up a hand and shakes his head. "Gaara is fine."

"Gaara-sama," she states.

"Just Gaara is fine."

"Of course," she grins. "Gaara-sama."

He sighs. "As stubborn as Naruto, I see."

She feels her grin fade just a little. "Well, when one spends a lot of time around Naruto, one tends to pick up his quirks."

"Yes, I agree." He seems to hesitate after that.

"Gaara-sama?" Sakura questions. "Is something wrong?"

"I haven't mentioned it to Lady Tsunade, but I was wondering - hoping, really - if you could visit Sunagakure in the near future." He pauses, frowning. "To evaluate our hospital and medics, mostly, train a staff member or two." He glances around the tent. "Many of Suna's medics are young, but I believe they could learn a lot from you."

Sakura bites her lip. "How near in the future is near?"

"A months time," he replies. "To stay for a month or two, depending on your evaluations...should Lady Tsunade allow it and you are willing, of course." Gaara places a hand on the low of her back to guide her out of the tent. Outside, surrounding shinobi offer half-bows and nods towards them.

"Would you allow me to bring a friend? My best friend, Yamanaka Ino, is also a medic. She is good at what she has learned over the years." Sakura picks at the bottom of her shirt, eyes focused on him.

"Of course." He blinks. "Would that have been your only condition?"

Sakura nods slowly. "It will tie into another mission Lady Tsunade will assign the two of us in the future. You will have to speak to her on the details pertaining to that mission and this one, but for now, my answer is yes. I will also have to speak to Ino about this and gage her feelings on the matter. Chances are...she will be fine with this. Though, that's only an assumption on my part."

"I understand." Gaara glances around the campground with a small smile. "And thank you, once again." Sakura barely contains a gasp, eyes going wide, when he bows deeply to her. The surrounding shinobi quickly follow suit, dropping into a formal bow.

"You don't have to do that," Sakura mumbles, face going a light red.

"I want my people to know what you have done for them," he replies seriously while standing upright again. "A few years ago, you saved my brother's life. Over the last three weeks, you've saved countless lives across the nations; many of whom are my people. I will be forever grateful."

"There are other medics who also aided in the survival of your people as well as others."

He merely smiles. "I am aware and I have seen to them. Each and every one of them has received my gratitude."

Sakura blinks before chuckling softly. "If you say so, Gaara-sama."

"I do."

She feels her mouth twitch into a barely there smile. "Of course." She doesn't argue in the slightest, feeling too tired to do so.

"Do you require anything right now, Sakura-san?"

"I should probably eat. I don't remember the last time I ate, to be honest." _I skipped meals._

"Will you accompany me to my tent? I promise a good meal."

Sakura taps her chin. "Will there be green tea?"

Gaara blinks before laughing. "I believe so."

"Then lead the way, Gaara-sama."

The walk to Gaara's tent is done in silence, but neither are uncomfortable with it. Both were lost in their own thoughts or acknowledging shinobi who call out to them. Sakura is pleased to see more up and walking around, laughing and sharing a meal or alcohol.

 _They deserve it_ , she thinks.  _After everything. I'm so glad they're able to laugh still._

"Gaara!"

Sakura pauses along with Gaara, both looking straight ahead to see Temari running towards them. The older woman doesn't hesitate to throw her arms around her younger brother, pulling him into a fierce hug.

 _She's trembling_ , Sakura notices.  _Exhaustion? Happiness? Relief? It could be any of them._

"Temari," Gaara replies while wrapping her in a much gentler hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

She pulls away and ruffles his hair, sniffling while she does. "I didn't see you at the joint ceremony so I worried." Temari turns her attention to Sakura. "Hello, Sakura!" She smiles widely. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could eat you out of house and home."

Temari laughs. "I wouldn't blame ya! No one's seen you around for nearly a day and with the constant healing...well, I can understand missing a meal or 10."

Sakura returns her laugh with one of her own. "You learn to live with it."

"There is bread and fruit and some meat - beef, I believe - and tea in our main tent." She turns to Gaara. "Feed her well, Gaara. She deserves it."

"Of course," Gaara replies with an eye roll. "What do you take me for?"

She cocks an eyebrow and Sakura smiles at their sibling relationship. Gaara sighs before looking at Sakura. "Ignore her. Let's continue on."

Sakura giggles behind her hand. "Alrighty." And they start moving again.

"Feed her well!" Temari yells from behind. "If I find out you're skimping, I'll kick your ass!"

"Forgive her," Gaara says after a moment of silence.

Sakura shrugs good-naturedly. "Everyone's high off of victory so I don't blame her. I'm glad to see her smiling and joking."

Gaara hums but doesn't reply. The Kazekage's tent is large and located at the back. Surrounding it are small groups of shinobi, each standing up to greet them in respect but not to stop them from entering the tent. It's filled with a modest desk, three traveling futons, a small table with a carpet underneath and some boxes. On the table is a steaming pot of tea with match tea cups, a medium size bowl of fruit, and grilled meat. There's bread on the desk off to the side, but Sakura doesn't bother to get it.

"Help yourself," Gaara states as he removes his outer robe.

Sakura doesn't hesitate to pour them both a generous amount of tea. She downs it before the other can take a seat across from her and refills her cup while he's picking his up.

"I apologize." Sakura looks at him. "It's not green tea."

She laughs. "Don't worry about it."

During that short meal, they discuss the war - mostly - and their past. For every compliment Gaara throws at her, Sakura makes sure to offer one equally as kind. It becomes a sort of competition between them. And it's fun; the way the conversation goes.

Until it falls to her teammates.

"Will Uchiha be given a trial in Konoha?" Gaara asks. It's clear he's trying to approach the topic carefully.

Sakura looks down at her teacup while answering, "Yes. Lady Tsunade has assured us that Sasuke will receive a trial. When, however, I cannot tell you. Given that we'll need to regroup in Konoha and start from scratch more or less, I'd say it's not the topmost priority."

"He helped Naruto defeat Kaguya." Sakura nods. "According to the rumors floating around, you punched the goddess in the face."

She shrugs. "More or less."

"And then...they left?"

Sakura traces the rim of her teacup. "Naruto and Sasuke have a unique bond that doesn't always make sense." She finally looks up at him. "They left to fight because they had something they needed to prove to the other. And in doing so, lost an arm each."

"They're incredibly foolish."

"Undoubtedly so, Gaara-sama."

They sit there in silence for a moment before the tent flap is pulled back. "Hey, Gaara. It's time for your - "

"Hello, Kankuro-sama," Sakura greets.

Kankuro blinks and then grins. "Hey, Sakura! How's it going?"

"Pretty well given the circumstances."

He nods. "I understand. Just earlier, we had to deal with these fuc - "

"What are you here for, Kankuro?" Gaara interrupts.

"Oh, right." Kankuro chuckles while scratching his head. "The other Kage have gathered to give their speeches to the troops and then we're packing up to go home."

"Alright. I'll be there in a moment." After giving him a mock salute and waving bye to Sakura, Kankuro exits the tent. "Forgive him."

"Seems important. I don't want to keep you."

Gaara sighs. "We'll take turns talking but it all boils down to the same thing. Really, I and my people just want to return home and mourn our losses in the comfort of our village."

Sakura reaches out and places her hand over the one he's resting on the table. "I can assure you, Gaara-sama, that you are not the only one who thinks that way."

He looks down at her hand. "Thank you."

They leave together moments later. There are a few stragglers running to the front of the camp where others are gathered for the Kage to speak. Gaara holds out his arm. Sakura looks at it and then at him, confused.

"We'll arrive quicker if you travel with me."

"O-Oh, of course. Thank you."

Sand wraps around her and Sakura's embarrassed that she feels panic for a brief moment. And then they're there. They appear next to the other Kage, directly in front of everyone. Sakura quickly lets go of Gaara's arm. Out in the crowd, she recognizes many faces. Standing in the front, smiling in her direction, is Ino. Next to Ino - gripping her hand tightly - is Shikamaru. On Ino's other side is Choji. Team Eight is gathered behind them with the remaining members of Team Gai standing next to them. Sakura sees Kakashi's wild silver hair peeking over a familiar orange book, Yamato's tired eyes, Sai's fake smile, Naruto shocked look, and Sasuke's blank face.

"Thank you for the short trip, Gaara-sama."

He nods and then takes his place next to a smirking Tsunade. Instead of wandering over to Team Seven, Sakura stands with Team Ten. If confronted, she can make the excuse that she didn't want to shove her way through the crowd. Choji moves over for Ino to take Sakura's hand and squeeze it as hard as she can. Sakura squeezes back just as tightly. Together, the combined forces listen to the words of encouragement, the acknowledgment of their losses, and building a better future as a united force across the lands.

* * *

When they're finally dismissed, Sakura pulls Ino into a strong hug and with Ino, comes Shikamaru, and finally Choji. When she pulls away, Ino and Shikamaru have clouded eyes and Choji looks away.

"I'm not going to press," she starts. "I'm not going to offer empty words. I know you're hurting." Shikamaru frowns at the ground. Ino bumps his shoulders and Choji tugs on his black, long-sleeved shirt. "That being said, if you ever wanna' get together and just drink our problems away, just remember that I have access to the good shit."

That brings a small smile to Shikamaru's face. "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

Sakura grins, just a little, and taps the center of his chest. "I take care of my friends."

"Sakura-chan!" She looks over Ino's shoulder to see Naruto making his way through the crowd towards her, the rest of Team Seven following after him.

"We need to talk," she directs at Ino. "Later. It's very important."

Ino turns around, sees Naruto, and turns back around quickly. "Come find me this time, okay?" She holds out her pinky. Sakura quickly locks her's with Ino's.

"I promise." Looking at Shikamaru and Choji, she gives them a hopeful smile. "Take care. Well, take care as best you can. I'll see you guys later." When they walk away, Sakura takes a deep breath and turns to greet her teammates.

"Hey, Naruto..."

Naruto stops directly in front of her, clearly upset. "Why didn't you come back?!"

Sakura huffs. "I'm a medic, Naruto. I have duties outside of this team that I needed to attend to. You know, like helping the wounded or making sure the younger medics are supervised."

His shoulders slump. "Oh, that's right."

She sighs. "I don't want to discuss that right now, Naruto. I'm tired and we need to start packing up to go home."

"Sakura's right," Yamato states before Naruto can reply. "Lady Tsunade wants us ready to go by sunset."

"Yeah, but - "

"Not now, idiot," Sasuke interrupts quietly. "This conversation will only slow us down."

Sakura grudgingly agrees but doesn't voice it.

"Are you needed somewhere, Sakura?" Kakashi asks.

The tone of his voice has Sakura's eyes snap to his face. His book is out of sight and two dark eyes bore into hers. He looks as tired as she feels and Sakura doesn't know how terrible she looks.

"Not at the moment," she replies. "What can I do for you, sensei?"

He smiles. "I just want to talk." He looks at the others. "Yamato, boys, we'll be a moment. Carry on."

"But sensei - "

"Just a moment, Naruto."

With a kicked puppy look and slumped shoulders, Naruto uses his only hand to start dragging Sasuke away; Yamato and Sai share a look before Sai shrugs and follows after Naruto. Yamato looks over Kakashi, and then Sakura, and nods. He, too, follows after the others.

"Alright, they're gone. What did you - " Sakura freezes when Kakashi places a hand on her head.

"I know I haven't been the best sensei to you, Sakura, due to my favoritism towards the boys when you were a genin and I'm sorry."

"Kakashi-sensei - "

"But I want you to know just how proud I am of you and everything you've accomplished in such a short period of time." Kakashi covers his left eye for a moment. "You've made a name for yourself. One that I hope you'll be proud of until the day you die, one that I hope carries on over the centuries."

Sakura feels pinpricks of tears building up behind her eyes. "Sensei - "

"And I hope you'll forgive me one day."

She doesn't want to hear any more. Darting forward, she wraps her arms around Kakashi and holds on tight. "I forgave you a long time ago, sensei. It's time you forgive yourself."

Kakashi hugs her back just as fiercely. "With Sasuke back and hopefully placed on parole after his trial,"  _You guys are so confident_ , "your team missions will drop to D-Rank."

Sakura barely stops herself from flinching.  _I'm leaving for a few years_ , she thinks.  _My time away from Konoha for once. I hope you can forgive_ me _one day._  "Oh joy," she laughs, but it sounds horrible to her ears.

"It'll be fun," Kakashi chuckles. "Just like old times."

Sakura's eyes dim, but she keeps the smile on her face. "Of course, Kakashi-sensei! Looking forward to it."

_I'm a liar. I'm a liar. I'm a liar -_

He chuckles and ruffles her hair. "I won't keep you. Naruto has been wanting to speak to you for a while now."

"He needs rest."

"It's Naruto," Kakashi deadpans.

At this, Sakura laughs lightly. "Indeed."

* * *

As soon as the sun sets, Tsunade orders all Konoha shinobi back to the village. The allied forces are quick to bid each other farewell but following after their Hokage. During the trip home, Sakura alternates jumping with Team Ten and Team Kakashi. She remains mostly silent with either group. Every now and then, she catches Sasuke's eyes or gets nudged by Ino on the shoulder.

It's an absolute relief to see Konoha, already in the process of rebuilding, come into view. The remaining Konoha shinobi call out with cheers. Some even start to cry. Sakura wants nothing more than to return, pack her bag, and leave.

"We need to talk," Ino whispers to her. "I know you've talked to Lady Tsunade already - "

"We do need to talk," Sakura interrupts. "The Kazekage wants me to spend time in Suna, to train a few of his hospital staff and to evaluate it."

"I see," Ino replies slowly.

"My one condition is that I get to bring you."

"And what did he say to that?" Ino and Sakura land on the ground a few yards away from the majority of the others.

Sakura runs a hand through her gritty pink locks. "He's fine with it. You're a medic too."

Ino laughs softly. "I can't even do a 10th of what you can do."

Sakura bumps shoulders with her. "That's why you practice." She's waved off.

"Medical ninjutsu and super strength are your things. It's what makes you unique."

A blush steadily rises on Sakura's cheeks but she doesn't reply.

"Sakura-chan!"

Both look to see Naruto walking over to them, Sasuke following behind with a blank face and Sai smiling that ever false smile. Kakashi and Yamato are nowhere in sight.

"Did you tell him? Any of them?"

"No."

"They won't be happy," Ino replies softly.

"They'll learn to get over it. I did."

Ino hums. "I'm going to get back to Shikamaru and Choji. I'll talk to you later."

After waving after Ino, Sakura turns around just in time to be sweep into a tight hug. Naruto squeezes tight enough that it becomes hard to breathe and finally - finally - after holding it all back, Sakura lets out a quiet sob.

"You idiot," she chokes out.

"I know."

"You asshole."

"I know."

"I want nothing more than to hit you," Sakura pulls away and turns to Sasuke, pointing a finger directly in his face. "And you. By Kami, I want to send you flying."

"I deserve it," Sasuke says it simply.

Sakura turns to Sai. "I don't want to hit you, Sai. You're currently on my 'Okay' list."

"Am I at the top?"

"For now."

"Then I'm glad."

Naruto wraps an arm around Sakura's shoulder and grabs Sai. It's a group hug with Sasuke standing off to the side.

"I swear I really will punch you if you don't come here, Sasuke." She adds salt to the wound. "It's the least you can do for me."

Sasuke hesitates but eventually gives in. It's awkward for the four of them. Sakura is squashed between Naruto and Sai with Sasuke covering her left side. Sai pats Sakura's hair, much like a dog, and then pulls away. She finally beams at them. A real smile.

"It's nice to see you show a real smile, Ugly. I don't like your fake smiles."

Sakura inhales deeply.  _As if you're one to talk..._  "You know exactly what to say at any given moment, Sai." She says this with an eye roll.

He only smiles at her.

"Wait!" Naruto interrupts. "What do you mean by 'real smile'?"

"Oh, Ugly's been showcasing a fake smile for weeks now. I suppose it has to do with the war, but even beforehand she switched back and forth."

Naruto looks at her. "Sakura-chan?" He steps forward. Even Sasuke - usually expressionless Sasuke when it comes to her - looks interested. Well, as interested as Sasuke allows himself to seem.

"It's not that deep, Naruto. People were on the fence, some losing hope, so I did what I had to do to keep people focused." Sakura runs a hand through her filthy hair. "I was tired of seeing our friends and comrades looking so hopeless. If a smile could raise their hopes, then a smile is what I gave."

"Even a false smile has its advantages," Sai offers.

"You're not helping," Sakura snaps are him. "You're at the bottom of my list now." She feels just a little oddly satisfied to see a dejected look appear on his face. Well, dejected for Sai. She turns back to Naruto and sees his frown. "Don't worry about it, Naruto. Like I said, it's not that deep." And now he looks dejected. Sakura silently curses. "Naruto - "

"Haruno Sakura?" An urgent voice interrupts.

Sakura's head snaps to the side. "Yes? That's me."

A young boy, probably 13 or 14, runs towards her. His face is beet red, a thin scar on the side of his face is healing, and he appears shaken. "My lady, I request your help. My brother - he - my brother collapsed and he won't get back up. He's s-still breathing but nothing that's been done so far has helped. Please." The young boy reaches out and grabs her hand. "Please help him. H-He's all I have left. I'll do anything!"

Her head snaps towards her teammates. "I need to go."

"Saku - "

"Go," Sasuke states. "You're needed elsewhere."

"Yeah," Naruto nods. "Go save his brother." He ends it with a tentative smile.

"Take me to him," Sakura orders the younger boy. "Let's not waste any more time."

The young boy spares the others a glance before his grip on Sakura's hand tightens and he starts pulling her away. She feels three sets of eyes on her back but quickly pushes that to the side. She had her reunion with them, small that it was.

* * *

She doesn't see any of them again until three days after they get back when Naruto comes pounding on her door at exactly 12 PM and demands she go eat ramen with him and Sai. Sasuke, she learns, is under heavy surveillance within the TI building and has been subjected to countless hours of interrogation. Naruto has seen him twice since their return, but Sakura hasn't had the chance (nor made the attempt, really) to see him because she's been in the hospital, more or less, since helping that young boy's brother.

"Granny said that he'll probably end up in a three-to-five year probation and be forced to do D-Rank missions," Naruto starts conversationally as they leave her apartment.

"So I've heard," Sakura replies kindly.

"Lady Tsunade also stated that he will be required to speak to a therapist at least twice a week." Sai steps to her right. "If the trial is ruled in his favor."

Sakura hums. "That's good." She rubs her eyes briefly.

She doesn't see Naruto and Sai share a look over her head. "Have you been sleeping well, Ugly?"

"I've had back-to-back shifts at the hospital since we've been back," Sakura answers. "Lady Tsunade sent me home this morning because I'd practically been living there since our return."

"You need to take better care of yourself, Sakura-chan. Rest properly."

 _You're funny_ , Sakura thinks.  _Normally, I tell you that_.

"I did that this morning, Naruto. I just wanna' eat now."

"Even if it's ramen?" Naruto asks while grinning.

"Even if it's ramen." She smiles at him briefly, Sasuke's trial resting on the back burner of her mind.

* * *

Ino bumps shoulders with Sakura. "Are you sure about this?" In her hands is the small photo album holding all of Sakura's precious pictures.

"Yes," Sakura replies. She ties her bag shut and then slips it on her back. Ino hands her the album and Sakura strokes the velvet cover tenderly before placing it on her nightstand. The framed photo's of Team Seven and Team Yamato are already facedown.

"I feel a little guilty about this, Sakura."

Sakura reaches forward and grabs her hand giving it a firm squeeze. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ino adjusts her backpack. "Only my mom and Lady Tsunade know. I didn't - couldn't - tell Shikamaru and Choji."

"I lied to Kakashi's face." Sakura moves to grab her headband and tie it on her head. "But if anyone can understand quickly, it's Kakashi."

"It's the same with Shikamaru. He'll be agitated for sure, but he'll be okay. He'll have Choji."

* * *

Three weeks, four days, and nine hours after the 4th Shinobi War ended, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura walked out of Konoha at the dead of night to begin their journey of healing. 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly one month since I uploaded Part One.  
> No excuses.  
> Enjoy~

**Part Two**  of Five Parts

_Pull that puzzle down,_

_Brush off the dust._

Naruto gazes out the window with a blank expression. Across the room, sulking in silence, is Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes glaring at the floor. Next to Sasuke is Sai who, upon finding out the recent news, pulled out his sketch pad and started drawing. The air around them is an odd mix of forlorn and anger. Clutched tightly in Naruto's hand is the short letter Sakura left behind:

_I didn't tell any of you because I knew you'd try to stop me or want to come along._

_For the sake of Konoha's reputation and Ino's and I's mental health, I accepted the mission._

_If you truly care about me, you'll respect my choice and wait for my return._

_Until we meet again - Sakura_

"You three need to figure out something to take your mind of the situation," Yamato suggests upon entering the room, a large book tucked under one arm.

"Moping about won't change what happened." All eyes fall to the open window next to Naruto. Kakashi is crouched with his orange book out, but even they can see the defeat in his posture.

Sasuke shifts, subtly, and replies, "Walking around outside would be foolish on my part. I have yet to receive a trial."

"What's your excuse?" Kakashi addresses Sai.

False smile in place, Sai taps his pencil against his sketch pad. "I like drawing Dickless and the Traitor."

"I...see," comes the reply. "And you, Naru - "

"What did I do wrong?" Naruto asks. No one replies immediately, yet Naruto continues. "I thought we would be okay. She made it seem like everything would be okay. She acted like nothing was wrong. It's been weeks since we got back and she smiled all the time."

"Fake smile," Sai states.

Kakashi and Yamato share a look. "Sakura has become quite skilled in making people believe her." There's something bitter in Kakashi's voice; like he is holding back anger.

"You're not the one to blame, idiot. It's my fault."

"The blame doesn't solely rest with you, Traitor. Dickless made his own choices as well. Clearly, not all were good."

Naruto's shoulders slump. "I thought," he pauses to laugh, it's so full of hurt, "things would eventually go back to normal. We'd be Team Seven again and we'd go on missions together. Everything would just...fall back into place." He looks up finally. "But we've changed so much. I guess I just didn't realize how much she changed."

"Stop being an idiot, Naruto. We aren't 12 anymore."

"Sasuke - "

"No," Sasuke snaps before Kakashi can reprimand him. "This fantasy he created in his head, about how everything is going to be okay in the end, is stupid. It's a fool's dream. I walked out. I came back. And in-between that, we all changed. For better or worse," Sasuke's gaze falls to a silent Naruto, "you need to accept that."

Naruto stands up, anger vibrating his entire being, but instead of arguing or throwing punches, he turns away and walks to the open door and, without expressing a single sound, walks out of the room.

"Him and Sakura," Sasuke mumbles, eyes falling to the floor once again. "Always wearing their emotions on their sleeves."

"As if you're any better," Kakashi replies. Sasuke looks up, lips pulled into a frown. "I'm sorry but weren't you equally upset when Naruto came barging in earlier with Sakura's letter?" When Sasuke looks away, Kakashi hums. "I thought so."

"Anyway," Yamato interjects. "Sasuke-san, as you are aware that," he shifts the books under his arm, "you are to remain in this building until further notice. There are guards posted at every entrance. Leaving is not an option. At least, not for a while. Lady Tsunade doesn't believe there will be a time for a trial until the end of next week. You are, however, allowed to roam this building to your heart's content."

"Why is he here still?" Sasuke nods towards Sai.

"I am to be your escort. Where you go, I must follow." Sai smiles. "Do not worry, Traitor. I will not invade your privacy in the bathroom or bedroom."

Sasuke stares at him. "Why do you talk like that?"

"My only interactions have primarily been with Team Kakashi and Team Yamato." Sai pauses, head tilting. "And now you. I do not count the war."

* * *

Jumping from roof top to roof top, Naruto tries to keep the tears building up behind his eyes from falling. But his eyes still sting and his vision still waivers. He stops on top of a building near the red bridge Team Seven used to meet up at when they were kids. The Hokage mountain is in perfect view, there are occasional fish flopping out of the water, and sometimes a small group of kids will run by.

"We were going to be okay," Naruto whispers and sits down. "We were going to work things out."

( _Naruto smiles at Sakura. The sunlight reflects her face in a spectacular way, highlighting her dimples. There's a faint scar under her left eye, thin and long; only noticeable when one really studies her face. Still, it's beautiful. She is beautiful. When she throws her head back in a laugh at Sai's monotone reply to her joke, his heart flutters. When she turns to look at him, he sees stars._

_"Naruto?" She blinks. "What's wrong?"_

_He only smiles. "Nothing, Sakura-chan."_ )

Naruto rubs his hands over his face. "We were going to be okay. We were going to work things out." He sighs. "Everything was going to work out because we would have talked about it and made everything better."

( _"We should go see Sasuke," Naruto suggests while he walks Sakura home one evening. "I think you haven't seen him yet."_

_Sakura hums lightly. "Do you think he wants to see me?"_

_Yup!" Naruto replies while grinning. He starts walking with his arms behind his head. Relaxed. Carefree. "He asked for you and Kakashi-sensei. He even asked to meet Sai properly."_

_"Really?" Sakura looks up at him. "Even Sai?"_

_"Something about assessing his replacement?" He shrugs._

_Sakura huffs angerly. "Sai isn't just a replacement, Naruto. He earned the right to call himself a member of Team Seven. You both need to accept that."_

_Naruto puts his hand up to ease her obvious growing agitation. "I know, I know. I'm not saying he isn't."_

_She crosses her arms over her chest. "Good."_ )

"Stop talking to yourself, Naruto. Moping won't change everything."

His head snaps up. "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru drops down next to Naruto and pulls out his pack of smokes, lighter already in hand. "Same reason you're probably here. Ino didn't say anything and - "

"Sakura didn't give any indication and - "

"- she just left," they end at the same time.

"What a drag." Shikamaru lights his cigarette and inhales deeply. "Ino's mom knew, I think. Suspected at least."

Naruto looks down at his hands. "Sai kept mentioning Sakura's fake smiles, but..." He clenches his fists. "I can't tell the difference anymore. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You want to chase after her?" Shikamaru blows smoke circles above his head. "Like you did Sasuke?"

_If you truly care about me, you'll respect my choice and wait for my return._

"No, I-I," he sighs deeply. "I am respecting her choice to leave," Naruto says this like the sentence is something he can barely comprehend.

"So now it's your turn to wait." Shikamaru hums. "Figures."

Naruto's gaze snaps to Shikamaru's relaxed face. "What do you mean?"

"No offense, Naruto, but you and Sasuke often left Sakura in the dusk during our genin days. She's had to play catch-up for years just to even be considered your equal during the war. In fact, the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Why she left with Ino, I mean."

"I never thought about it like that," Naruto replies softly. "I've...always admired her strength."

"Before training under Lady Tsunade, you two washed her out. I saw it. Hell, all of Rookie Nine saw it. It's kind of hard to compete with the - at the time - hailed Uchiha prodigy and the troublemaker who just so happens to be a bijuu with an  _endless_  supply of chakra. And then Sasuke left and then you left and it became clear that Kakashi-san had nothing to offer her so she had to seek out the people willing to give her a chance. People who wouldn't protect her."

That does cause Naruto to smile a little. "She's come so far."

"Indeed." Shikamaru nods. "She's the only one among our peer group, aside from me, to be promoted to jounin. I would include Neji, but..." He trails off briefly. "May his soul rest in peace."

Naruto watches as Shikamaru flicks his cigarette, watches the ash float down to the street below them. "Do you think...I'm a bad friend, Shikamaru?"

* * *

"You are really going to follow me everywhere I go?" Sasuke asks, annoyance clear in his voice. "Tch. Annoying."

Sai cocks his head to the side, signature fake smile in place. "Then I'm not different than Ugly in this case."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke demands. "How are you no different than Sakura?!"

"You think she is annoying, correct? You also find me to be annoying. In this case, Ugly and I are one and the same in your eyes."

Something flashes across Sasuke's eyes and if Sai knew better he'd say it was either regret or sorrow. Such emotions he is familiar with by now, but rarely felt. Save for his relationship with Shin. What he felt when the news of Sakura's departure came to them bordered on anger. Perhaps, there was - still is - regret in this case. But Sai would like to think that he had a better grasp of his emotions; that he knew Sakura better by now.

"It's different with Sakura," Sasuke replies finally. He's frowning at the floor.

"I am aware." Sai shifts closer. "Do you love her?"

Sasuke's head snaps up. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

He seems so angry and Sai doesn't understand why, fully, and yet - "I read in this book that Ugly lent me that intense emotions relating to abrupt abandonment can cause one to reflect on themselves and those they care about. Love was often associated with that."

"I don't love Sakura," Sasuke answers immediately, but he isn't looking at Sai. "I...care about her, but it's not like - I don't understand - Why the hell am I talking to you about this?!"

In this condensed time he has spent with the only surviving Uchiha, Sai has learned that the other male is quick to agitate, prone to outbursts, and - unlike his statement made earlier - wears his emotions much like Naruto and Sakura. Maybe not as intensely as the other two, but he doesn't seem aware of how often they show.

"You scared Dickless away, Traitor. Perhaps, it would be easier if he were here instead of me?"

"The idiot will come around eventually. He always does."

There's something about Sasuke's tone that irritates Sai. Something nonchalant or casual about it. Disregarding. Something must have shown on his face because Sasuke is frowning at him.

"Yes, Traitor?"

Sasuke grits his teeth. "You care too much about Naruto and Sakura."

Sai blinks. The Uchiha sounds...territorial, interestingly enough. "Dickless and Ugly accepted me as a part of their team, despite the time it took us to get to that point, and in return, I give them the same care."

"You insult them."

"They are nicknames," Sai replies with a smile. "What you say are insults. Like calling Dickless 'stupid' and Ugly 'annoying.' Perhaps, that is the difference between you and me."

The other boy is getting angry. His eyes flicker to red at one point before he blinks them away. With his teeth grinding, Sasuke turns away and starts walking out of the room they are in. As always, Sai follows five steps behind him.

"Stop following me," Sasuke damn near growls.

"I'm afraid I've been assigned to follow you, as you are aware, Traitor."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

That causes Sasuke to pause mid-step. Sai waits patiently for the Uchiha to speak, to offer up a decent reason for the address to change, and when nothing comes after a minute of standing there, he finally steps forward. Sasuke whirls around, face pinched into a scowl.

"Forget it."

"You do not have a reason?"

"Shut up," Sasuke snarls before he performs the body flicker technique and disappears from sight.

Sai stares at the space the other was at a moment ago. The Uchiha returned to his room, given the chakra signature coming from above him, to be alone or to reflect. Either way, Sai takes his time walking up the stairs before firmly planting himself outside of the other boy's bedroom. He doesn't disguise his chakra signature.

* * *

Kakashi ignores the stares burning holes into the back of his head via Gai and Yamato. Convinced by Yamato to speak with someone else about Sakura's departure, they decided to speak with Gai. However, not much talking has taken place upon their arrival. Kakashi, with his nose stuck deep in his book, still on the same page as when he arrived. Gai, pealing an apple with a small knife while gazing at his friend in concern. And, finally, Yamato is just staring at Kakashi with an expecting look on his face. He had given a brief overview of the situation.

"Well?" Yamato starts. "We're here, Kakashi."

"I can see that, Tenzo."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Yamato turns to Gai. "He - " Yamato blinks, shoulders slumping just a bit, " _We_  weren't expecting Sakura's departure and it's been troublesome trying to get the boys to talk about it without falling into an argument." He silently regards Kakashi. "It's been a hell of a time trying to get Kakashi to speak."

Gai chuckles. "Well, Kakashi has his way of dealing with these sort of things." There's no boost of excitement or adrenaline-filled speech of the "wandering youth" as Yamato has expected. Gai's easy smile fades away. "I'm still trying to come to terms about Neji's...passing and it hasn't been easy for Tenten and Lee. They're almost always here or always together somewhere else."

"I'm sorry," Yamato replies softly. "I'm truly sorry."

"Neji was a star pupil who made his choice by saving those he cherished. I cannot, and never will, fault him for that. I simply wish it," Gai sighs deeply, "didn't happen the way it did." There's a moment of silence in which Yamato bows his head and sends a small prayer to the deceased Hyuga. "Though, young Sakura does intend to return, correct?"

"Yes," Yamato replies. "She made it clear she would return but did not indicate when."

Gai places his knife down and strokes his chin thoughtfully and shifts slightly in his wheelchair. "Her method of leaving is unsettling, to say the least. And she left with a companion?"

Yamato nods. "Yamanaka Ino also left with her."

"I've always been under the impression that they are close friends. It's not uncommon for shinobi to take time for themselves - especially after a war - so I would suggest awaiting her return." Gai bites into his apple and chews briefly before swallowing. "Have you consulted Lady Tsunade?"

"She refused to give a straight answer."

It's the first thing Kakashi said since their arrival and Yamato bites back the urge to drag the man closer to the conversation.

"It could, perhaps, relate to Konoha's need to ensure their allies that we are ready and willing to provide when needed. We've been in war before." Gai eyes them both seriously. "When victors are made clear and the war is done, each village sends diplomats to all the countries to ensure peaceful transitions into the new era. This could take one to several years."

Yamato blinks, eyes widening in surprise.

_Why didn't I think of that?!_

"Do you believe our Hokage would send two chunin across the lands to broker peace?" Kakashi finally snaps his book closed.

Gai frowns. "I was informed not too long ago by Lee that Sakura was promoted to jounin."

Kakashi clears his throat. "Gai, I need to see Lady Tsunade about something very important. I stop by later with a shogi board and we'll play a few games, okay? Loser buys the winner a case of sake."

The causes a much more familiar reaction that brings a smile to Yamato's face. "Of course, my eternal rival! I will gladly accept your challenge!"

Yamato sees Kakashi's eyes close in his signature gentle smile and finds himself grinning. "For now," he steps forward, "I hope you don't mind me staying as your only company?" He flashes a signal for Kakashi to leave. "I actually have a few questions for you."

"Of course, of course! Ask away!"

He briefly feels a touch on his shoulder, Kakashi's silent way of saying 'thank you' before taking a seat on the couch closest to Gai.

* * *

"Speak."

She hears nothing, not even a sigh.

"You're here for a reason, Kakashi. Let's hear it."

Then, only then, does she hear the tiniest shuffle.

"You promoted Sakura to jounin."

A statement loaded with more emotion than Tsunade believes Kakashi is even aware of. Instead of replying immediately, she staples her fingers in front of her and rests her elbows on her desk. The only file open on her desk is that of Sakura's and her main focus for the last two days has been to create a timeline of Sakura's growth since her graduation from the Academy.

Book smart, Sakura has always been, and she easily memorized the medical information instructed her to. Academy stats list Sakura below in some areas and average in others. Five years later, Sakura is above the majority of her peer group with the greatest increase being physical prowess. Of course, Sakura's determination and dedication paid off and, among her peers, showcased the skills and mindset worthy of her promotion.

"That is correct."

"When did you promote her?" There it is again, the emotion that Kakashi rarely displays.

Tsunade leans back in her seat. "At the conclusion of the war, Kakashi. Now tell me why you're here."

"Why did you send Sakura on a mission that could last one to several years?"

"Konoha must showcase its willingness to continue the alliance across the great countries as well as reaffirm connections and Sakura is best suited for the job. It was upon her request that Ino joined her on this mission."

She hears a frustrated sigh. "She just reunited with the boys, Lady Tsunade. Sasuke's return was her biggest priority."

"In the five years you've known her, you never really learned a thing about her." It's a harsh statement, but Tsunade isn't done yet. "Sakura's biggest priority  _was_  to return the Uchiha to the village. Keyword being  _was_. She accomplished that with Naruto. Her biggest priority was filled. Did you expect her to be content with everything immediately?"

Silence.

"That's foolish," Tsunade states. "Sakura deserves better than a team that continually left her behind. She has a right to grow, to her heart's content, out of the shadow of her so-called teammates and the sensei that didn't allow her to grow when he had the opportunity."

"Lady - "

"I'm not done," she snaps. "You read Sakura's letter, correct? This isn't just about Konoha. Sakura is a strong, capable young woman who has been pushed and pushed more often than I can count. Her mental health - and that of Ino's - are a top priority, Kakashi. The mental health of all our troops is a top priority along with reconstruction. Mental evaluations have been consistent for weeks and we've barely made a dent! Yours is coming up, by the way." Tsunade sags in her seat. "I have complete and utter faith in her. When will it be the same for you?"

Kakashi doesn't reply.

"You are dismissed."

The moment he's gone, Tsunade opens the larger drawer of her desk and pulls out a new bottle of sake.

* * *

Sasuke mentally grasps desperately for his patience. House arrest is fucking terrible. Being followed everywhere he goes is fucking terrible. And he knows, above all else, that this is a lenient punishment. Who knows how the council will react when he finally gets his triall? Will they cast him out? Will they strip him of everything he owns? Will they execute him? He sighs in frustration when Sai - honestly, what the hell kind of name is Sai? - appears next to him silently. Of course, his replacement has made his displeasure well known these past few weeks. A fake smile isn't enough to cover up his irritation and Sasuke knows all about what it means to fake it.

"An apple for your thoughts, Traitor?"

"Don't call me that," Sasuke snarls while snatching the apple from Sai's hand.

He hasn't eaten all day.

"Why?"

There it is again. The incredibly genuine question that, for a second time, throws Sasuke off his balance. How can this man, perhaps a year older than himself, act the way he does, fakes his emotions the way he does, and yet sound completely genuine with this one question?

"Because I said so."

Sai hums. "That's a terrible reason." And then, as an afterthought, he adds "Traitor." Refusing to comment, Sasuke bites into his apple angerly. "Will you hide in your room after you're done?"

Chew. Chew. Swallow.

"I wasn't hiding."

"Then what would you call your earlier actions?"

Sasuke pauses in his eating. "Why are you so damn annoying?"

An almost cruel smile appears on Sai's face. "I want to ask you the same question, Traitor."

"How am I annoying?" Sasuke demands. "I haven't done anything to you."

"No, you haven't." Sai's smile lessens to his signature fake smile. "But you have harmed Ugly and Dickless physically and emotionally. They are my...friends."

There's a snort. "Is that a question?"

"They are my friends," comes the firm reply. "And they still try to perceive you in a positive light despite everything you've done to them. They deserve better than you."

Sasuke stares at him in silence for several moments before sighing - almost in a defeated sort of way - and looks away. "You don't think I know that?"

Sai doesn't blink. "No, I don't."

When Sasuke doesn't reply, Sai pulls flips open his sketch pad and starts drawing. They are in the main sitting room of the building Sasuke is confined to until further notice. The setting sun casts some spectacular shadows on the Uchiha's face and Sai had been itching to draw him since he arrived in the room. Something that he didn't think he'd want to do.

"I don't..." Sasuke trails off. "I'm not sure what I can do...to make things right at this point.  _Should I even be trying?_ " He whispers the last question to himself.

Frowning down at his sketch, Sai thinks. Should he attempt to give the Uchiha some advice? His words don't always come out right, even when he tries desperately to use the right words.

"They love you," he settles with. "It's a complicated, selfish love, but it's love nonetheless. They fought hard and long to bring you back." Sai pauses in his outline. "Now, I think it's your time to fight for them."

Sasuke looks at him with a blank expression. "Naruto and I have always had an easy understanding of each other." Sasuke casts his eyes to the ground. "Sakura is a different story. I wouldn't know where to start with her."

"Ugly wears her emotions on her sleeve. She is a skilled shinobi who has no problem being emotional. Perhaps, you should - how did Dickless put it? - remove that stick up your ass?"

A chuckle bubbles deep in Sasuke's throat. It's not necessarily a pleasant sound. "Figures Naruto would say that."

"Dickless has a way with words."

 _I can try harder_ , Sasuke thinks.  _They've always tried harder with me._

As if a great weight lifted off his shoulders, Sasuke sags into his seat. "What are you drawing?" What compels him to ask, he doesn't know. He's been stuck in this place with Sai as his only company.

"You."

"Why me?" Sasuke cracks his neck to alleviate the final bit of tension that built there from earlier.

"You are handsome," Sai replies. "The shadows of the sunset define your features rather well."

"You have a particular way of speaking."

Sai shrugs one shoulder. "I learned many of my speech patterns and words from books given to me to give me a sense of human connection before I was assigned to Team Kakashi."

Curiosity obtained, Sasuke shifts in his seat. "Where were you before you met them?"

"I was a member of Danzo's ROOT. He considered me a 'prized possession' but like all of Danzo's possessions, I was easily expendable."

"I killed him," Sasuke states. "Danzo, I mean."

Sai nods but doesn't look up. "I am aware and I am glad." He starts shading the picture. "Danzo was a threat to Konoha, to Dickless and Ugly, and needed to be eradicated."

"He manipulated my brother into killing our family." This is said casually, but Sasuke watches with an intensity he doesn't understand.

This does cause Sai to stop shading. "My condolences."

"Tch."

"I read in a book once that people offer their condolences based on one's tragic experiences."

Sasuke sighs quietly, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. "I got my revenge," he replies. "I avenged my family and my brother. It won't bring them back, but I'm learning to settle with it." He turns away and yawns into his shoulder.

"Would you like to return to your room?"

"And deprive you of your inspiration? I think not."

 _I don't know him, but_  - Sasuke can't explain the satisfaction he feels when Sai cracks a tiny, not forced, smile.

* * *

"Drinking on a Tuesday night?"

Kakashi sighs into his arm. "Shouldn't you be home watching your kid?"

With a chuckle, Kurenai slides into the seat next to Kakashi, waves down the bartender, and orders a long island ice tea.

"Hinata and the boys are watching her tonight," she replies easily. "My kids insisted I take the night off from motherhood."

Raising his glass, he mumbles, "Great kids."

"The best. Now, tell me why you're moping."

Kakashi slumps further in his seat. "Just had a major reality check via our esteemed Hokage and now I feel like the worse sort of trash."

"Would this have to do with Sakura's disappearance?"

"How do you know?" Kakashi waves for the bartender - who seems hesitant - to refill his glass.

Kurenai sips her drink through a dainty straw for a moment before replying. "She's the only person in our village with pink hair. People are going to notice when that spot of pink they typically see at the corner of their eye is gone. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was a bad sensei," Kakashi states.

"I seriously doubt that."

"I played favorites with my student and she got the short end of the stick."

A frustrated sigh. "Kakashi."

"Trash," he replies without hesitation and downs his glass in one gulp and then pushes it away.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Kurenai shakes her head. "You're not trash. In Sakura's case, she was placed on a team with an Uchiha prodigy whose greatest asset is his magical eye and a bijuu with an unlimited supply of chakra. Those are tough circumstances and she was at a disadvantage."

"I abandoned her." He shifts in his seat until he's looking at her. "Don't try and defend me. I was a poor teacher to all three of them, but especially to her."

"Well then," Kurenai finished her drink, "looks like you'll just have to make things right."

"How?"

Kurenai taps her fingers on the wooden bar and hums. "She spent years fighting against the odds to catch up to her teammates, to prove her worth. You included. Don't you think it's time you returned the favor?"

* * *

"You're not a bad friend, Naruto." Shikamaru runs a hand over his face. "You are, however, somewhat dense at times."

Naruto flinches. "I try not to be."

"I know and that's what's so troublesome about you."

"I don't understand."

Shikamaru sighs and starts summarizing his earlier statements. "Listen, you're a great guy. You're a hero and a fantastic shinobi and a good friend, but you try so hard to shoulder everyone's problems without realizing that there are some thing's people just need to figure out on their own. Case in point with Sakura. She was left behind to grow on her own which, by the way, she's done a great job. Strongest among our peer group and one of our smartest, but she did that all on her own. She had to convince the Hokage to take time away from her duties to train her. She had to study, and remember, every single book on medical ninjutsu available in Konoha. She had to store chakra inside her forehead for three years. Sakura didn't have you or Sasuke and I don't even know where Kakashi-san was at the time, but I hardly saw them even in the same vicinity of each other."

"Sakura-chan is strong," Naruto replies softly while looking at his hands.

"She is. Really. But here's the thing, and I'm going to be blunt with you, but she's moved on." Naruto jerks back as if slapped. "She's independent of you and Sasuke and Kakashi-san. She can stand on her own. You need to accept her independence, Naruto."

"I do!"

"No, you don't. If you accepted her independence, you wouldn't have thought things would go back to normal so easily. Right after your mission in Wave, it was the chunin exams. She didn't pass the preliminaries, but you and Sasuke did. There was the invasion, you left for Lady Tsunade, he chased after you, Sasuke defected, we failed to retrieve him, and then you were gone. Who was Sakura supposed to turn to? Sasuke was gone, her only other teammate decided to leave for two and a half years to train, and her sensei was nowhere to be found. A lot can happen in two and a half years, Naruto. She had to make the choice to be stronger. She made to take the steps to become stronger."

Naruto picks at a loose string on his jumpsuit. "I don't want to lose her."

 _You can't lose what you never had_ , Shikamaru thinks. "You still love her? After all this time?"

He receives a chuckle that borders on bitter. "You never forget your first love."

Shikamaru sighs. "This is such a drag." He pulls out another cigarette. "If you believe in her independence, in her growth and strength, then do as you said you would. Respect her decision and wait for her return." He lights his cigarette, takes a drag, and blows out the smoke towards the sky. "After all, she fought hard to catch up to you guys. It's time for you - and Sasuke - to do the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information relating to my FF.Net and Tumblr are found at the end of Part One.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy January 1st, 2018. I finished writing this at exactly 10 PM. I was hit with sudden inspiration to finish this part and this is the result.

**Part Three**  of _Five Parts_

 _Find the pieces that make the border_.

"I hate sand," Ino mumbles behind her. "It gets in places where sand doesn't belong."

Sakura can only bring herself to chuckle at the statement. They're two weeks into staying in Sunagakure and the occasional dusty wind leaves Ino's mood poor and Sakura's mood high. While Ino has been vocal about her distaste for sand, Sakura enjoys the different environment.

"How is that your skin is perfect in this dry heat and my hands are already rough and cracking?!" Ino demands to know. "Look at them, Sakura? They're close to bleeding!" She thrusts her poorly conditioned hands at Sakura and makes a low whining noise.

"Didn't I buy you a lotion to prevent this from happening?" Sakura asks as she, diligent as ever, heals the cracked skin in a few seconds flat.

Ino scowls. "It smells like rosewater! I love flowers - like, seriously love them - but that scent is ridiculous. It took me forever to get over that scent the first time I used it!"

Sakura merely grins. "Then you should have bought your own lotion instead of being lazy~" While she is somewhat sympathetic to Ino's avoidable pain, Sakura knows that Ino will continue to forget to buy her own lotion as time passes. "I happen to like the rosewater scent."

"I know," Ino throws herself down on the couch inside Sakura's makeshift office. "You torment me every day with it."

"How were lessons today?" Sakura is quick to change the subject. "Did the kids pull on your hair again?"

Not even a week into their stay, a sudden shortage of teachers at Suna's Academy took place - many of whom were lost to the war or far too injured to hold a class - and Ino decided to step up until someone can take her place. Sakura has stepped in to observe at different times and finds that Ino makes an excellent teacher. It's good patience practice and allows her to explore different areas of work.

"The little ones have gotten much better at that," Ino replies, a yawn following, "and they're doing pretty well with weaponry. That little boy I told you about - the one named Hitacha - could hit all of them without looking. He'll make a great shinobi one day." She yawns again. "I'm gonna' crash here until my evening class, okay?"

Sakura laughs a little, shuffling through hospital work on her desk. "Of course, Ino. Go right ahead." She doesn't receive a reply because Ino is out like a light the second she stopped talking.

Two weeks in Suna and she breathes in shakily.

* * *

Suna's Council of Elders is full of stuffy, ignorant men and woman who look down on her for her age and affiliation. Sakura proudly wears her Konoha headband, holding her hair back with ease, and eyes them all blankly. They have offered her no respect and she remains civil because she is sitting next to Gaara. Ino, fortunately, was not invited to sit in. Sakura knows her best friend would have a hard time biting her tongue at the poorly disguised insults sent Sakura's way.

She even felt Gaara's spike of anger briefly but motions to him, with the slightest twitch of her visible fingers, to not come to her defense. She has been in this position before. As the disciple of Konoha's current Hokage, she has been allowed to sit in meetings with her own village's council.

"To answer your question, Elder Shima, Sunagakure's hospital could greatly use several upgrades." She relaxes in her seat, watching with vague interest at the Elders dissolve into another ridiculous argument that centers on her experience rather than the list of upgrades the hospital would need. "Frankly speaking," she interrupts, "your budget should focus less on appearance and more on aid. What a hospital looks like means nothing compared to being functional and well-stocked."

Just as another Elder opens his mouth to speak, Gaara smoothly cuts in. "Would you list a few of the upgrades needed, Sakura-san?"

"Gladly," Sakura replies knowing full-well Gaara is reaching the end of his patience. "For starts, your hospital beds should be replaced. The metal is rusting and some will eventually collapse and that will lead to serious injury or result in death. Hospital beds should be replaced every six-to-eight years. If they're in relatively good condition at the time of replacement, they can serve other purposes. For example," she folds her hands on the table and leans forward, "the metal can be reused at the Academy for training sessions. Be creative."

Gaara nods, interest flashing through his pale eyes. "Continue, please."

"Your medical records are poorly kept." One of the Elders, Tenya, if she recalls correctly, releases a hissing sound. For a moment, Sakura is oddly reminded of Orochimaru. The man is alive and well and off somewhere doing who knows what and that doesn't sit well with Sakura. She makes a mental note to add that in one of her updates to Lady Tsunade.

"Poorly kept?!" Elder Tenya snaps. Sakura remains calm and collected, used to this sort of reaction. "How so?!"

"The office of which you keep your records stored is so disorganized that several patients are smashed together in a single folder and filed at random. There should be one folder for each patient and it should be filed in a manner that makes it easy to locate in case of an emergency."

"In times are war, things become hectic, little girl!" The low murmurs of the surrounding Elders agree. "Surely you do not expect our hospital staff to keep on top of that when we are fighting for our lives?!"

Sakura cools her expression. Blank. Unmoving. "I do, in fact, expect them to keep the hospital organized, Elder Tenya. War or not, your shinobi are taken care of horribly by having a disorganized filing system. What if one of your nurses administers a medicine that causes their patient to go into anaphylactic shock?" Anger bubbles under her skin. "It is not the fault of the patient. If they die, it's on the hands of whoever was put in charge of them and whoever was placed in charge of filing. A proper filing system is necessary to ensure the smooth run your hospital needs."

"Let us not forget," Gaara states before anyone else can speak, "that the combined forces of Konoha and Kumo, their medical teams, that is, worked endlessly to save the lives of the majority of the Allied Forces. Sakura-san, herself, was one of the leading medics. As far as I am aware, she worked as a head medic in her village's hospital." He pauses to look at Sakura, continuing when she nods. "She is here upon request. That alone should make it obvious of her commitment to ensuring that what needs to be done with the hospital is done."

Leaning back, Sakura places her hands in her lap and watches at the Elders descend into another argument. She feels something brush her arm and looks down. A thin layer of sand rests on her hand. Sakura turns her head slightly, just enough to indicate she is paying attention to him. She feels the sand shift and looks back down.

 _My apologies_  - the sand reads.

"Let's bring this meeting back to its purpose," Gaara calls. It falls silent. "Sakura-san, please continue. I'm sure we have much more to get through." The sand on her hand retracts.

"Your medical staff is adequate," she praises to ease the growing tension in the room, "but it would do them some good to improve their poison training."

"Suna shinobi specialize in poision, little girl."

Cracking her neck, Sakura feels a headache building. So much for being praised. Turning to Gaara, she bows her head. "Forgive me, Kazekage-sama." She barely sees his eyes narrow is confusion before addressing the entire room. "If your shinobi specialize is poison, then it's fair to assume that they also specialize in creating antidotes." Sakura bites back a grin when several starts picking up where she is going with this. "Then please tell me why Suna called for Konoha's aid in saving the Kazekage's brother? Not even your best was able to create an antidote that could help him. Lady Chiyo, may she rest in peace, was not able to do and she was your absolute best, correct?"

But Sakura isn't done yet despite the sputtering. "This is a separate issue from Kazekage-sama's kidnapping. Konoha would have automatically sent shinobi after the Akatsuki because we consider Sunagakure to be our greatest ally. Do you understand where I'm getting at? Your medical staff could not help Kankuro-sama, but I - a mere 15-year-old at the time - was able to remove the majority of the poison from his body  _and_  create an antidote within an hour. I fought Sasori of the Red Desert. Even he claimed that his poisons shouldn't be curable. But, of course, you only have my word on this unless you are willing to allow me to invite my companion to the next meeting and shuffle through my memories to confirm it. She is part of the Yamanaka clan after all."

She hears Gaara's soft snort. "I will review the rest of the needed improvements on the list Sakura-san has provided me and, when the time calls for it, we will meet again to discuss budgeting. Thank you for joining me today. You are dismissed." Sakura remains in her seat as the Elders file out, each shooting her some varying degree of disdain.

"That could have gone over better," Sakura states when they're alone. "Frankly speaking, your Elders are annoying. Imagine how much your village would advance if they just got the picture."

"I am terribly sorry for how they treat you, Sakura-san." Gaara stands from his seat. "It's unprofessional on their part."

Sakura looks up at him and grins easily. "How long did it take you gain their approval?"

"About a year. I had to focus on making sure they realize I mean them no harm to them. By them, I mean the village as a whole. When news came to light about my father, they held a great disdain for him and started to view me differently. I worked from there."

"When exactly did you become Kazekage?"

"Six months before the Akatsuki attacked the village."

She nods. "You've done your village rather well in a short amount of time."

"Hardly," Gaara picks up the Kazekage hat and holds it as if it were something otherworldly. "The hospital is a mess and it has not improved during my time as Kazekage thus far. The excuse of war is simply that; an excuse. It's frustrating to think about how far it's fallen which is why," he looks up at her, "I appreciate your blunt honesty."

Sakura stands up this time too. "I want your hospital to succeed," she replies. "I'm very passionate about the well-being of others. I wish your Elders could exude the same sort of passion." Sighing, Sakura picks at a loose string on her shirt. "Forgive me. That was inappropriate."

"Honesty in this after-war peace is needed. Do not feel ashamed and never hesitate to be honest with me."

"As you say, Gaara-sama."

He rolls his eyes. "I told you, Sakura-san, Gaara is just fine when it's the two of us."

"You still call me 'Sakura-san,'" she points out. "Despite having asked you to call me just plain, ol' 'Sakura.'"

"But you're not plain," he snorts. "Or old."

She feels her face heat up. "As you say,  _Gaara_."

"Thank you,  _Sakura_."

They share a small laugh as he escorts her out of the meeting room.

* * *

"Is something going on between you and the Kazekage?" Ino asks out nowhere four days later. "You two seem awfully cozy together."

Sakura rolls her eyes. It's been like this for a while. She mostly blames Gaara for this considering he did transport them to the front of the Allied Forces in the aftermath of the war. Every once and a while, she's asked by a passing nurse or civilian and the answer is always the same.

"We are just friends," she states. "I've been in-between the hospital and meetings practically since we got here. He treats me to lunch or dinner if meetings run late and they typically do because Suna's Elders are no better than Konoha's and they like to argue for the sake of arguing."

"Is the reason you're not...making some sort of move is because of Sasuke?"

She snorts.  _It's not just Sasuke_. "I have three headaches waiting at home and I need to figure out where we stand. Whether it's platonically or romantically or if things just need to...end permanently."

"The three of them?"

Sakura frowns, nodding slowly. "Yes, the three of them."

"Huh."

"What do you mean by 'huh'?"

Ino shrugs. "Just never thought you'd be into that sort of thing if I'm being honest."

"'Sort of thing'?"

"Three men, Sakura. That's a lot to take in. They each have some heavy emotional baggage, ya' know? We all saw how Naruto was treated by the entire village. Sasuke was hellbent on destroying the village. Sai was a member of ROOT and he's learning emotions from a book. You and Sasuke haven't had the best relationship."

Sakura turns towards the window, closing her eye briefly. "We were fine before he left. Well, as fine as we could be. I was trying to get him to accept my feelings and it didn't work out. I should have tried harder to understand what he was feeling. I should have been more careful."

"You were 12, Sakura."

"And for all that people praise my intelligence, I couldn't realize that romantic love was something he didn't need at the time."

Ino blinks. "Do you still love him?"

"Of course, I love him."

"Do you love him the way you love Naruto or even Sai?"

Sakura frowns directly at Ino, but Ino remains unmoving. "I love them equally."

"And it's not platonic either, right?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Ino."

"You'll have to talk about it sooner or later, Sakura. We're Konoha shinobi. We'll return to the village in a couple of years. Our teams are in tune with our chakra. The moment we step foot through the gate, after leaving the way we did, will only set them off." She cracks her neck easily and shifts her stance. "Let's be realistic. You need to figure out where you stand with them and be firm on your stance. Naruto knows how to talk his way around pretty anything. He's turned bad guys into good guys at the last second."

And Sakura can't help but smile a little at that. "Naruto's a good guy." And then her smiles turns sad. "Looks like Sasuke and I have something in common after all." Sakura looks at Ino, eyes glimmering with unfallen tears. "We both left our team behind even if the reasons are different."

"Guess you all got to unpack your emotional baggage together and talk about the nitty gritty bits. Let's hope Konoha survives it."

"Thanks for your support," Sakura replies sarcastically while rubbing at her eyes.

"I do my best," Ino states, arms crossing over her chest. "Now, let's go eat. I'm starving and you're treating."

Sakura snorts. "And why should I be treating?"

"Because I spent my free day helping you file patient reports properly. I deserve a nice meal," Ino nods. "With dessert."

* * *

_Lady Tsunade,_

_As you may imagine, residing in Sunagakure for the duration of two months_ _has it's ups and downs. The Council of Elders is hardly different from that of Konoha's with their tendency to argue for the sake of arguing being much more obvious. On the bright side, the Kazekage provides great company. I have yet to meet either of his siblings since being here and have not inquired as to where they might be._

_The hospital here was in such a poor state I almost considering crying for it. The beds desperately need to be replaced, their filing system was an entire mess before Ino and I sorted through them, and their medical staff needs to increase their poison training. On top of this, the hospital is falling apart, machines are outdated, and it's too small to house more than 50 patients at a time. I have been tending to wounded shinobi within their own homes because there is no space._

_The Elders of Suna continue to use the excuse of war for why their hospital has fallen so far, but it only remains an excuse. It's unprofessional and frustrating. If you or Shizune-nee were to see the state of this hospital, you both would be disgusted. Upon receiving this letter, I would have already been in another meeting to discuss budgeting and replacements. I'm almost afraid to leave when the three months are up. Three, because Ino and I agreed to stay for another month. I hope that is okay. I want to feel confident that things will be okay by the time we leave._

_Aside from that, things have been relatively peaceful. Ino has taken the role of teacher at the Academy here and she seems to like it a lot save for a few children who like to touch her hair. One little boy seems attached to her and Ino seems to be equally attached. He's an orphan much like many of the current students and tends to be quiet unless spoken too. Upon seeing Ino, however, he's a chatterbox. If Ino gets her way, we may be coming back with a child._

_For myself, I'm enjoying my stay. The housing provided for Ino and me is comfortable and it has a nice view of the desert. The nights are surprisingly cool so more often than not, I leave the windows open. Ino can't stand the sand and occasionally a gust of wind will bring some into the living room if the window is open. I doubt she'll miss Suna much after we leave save for that little boy._

_I'm considering getting a tattoo while I'm here. It should be fun, right? Ino says we should get matching tattoos. Whether it's here or there or somewhere else, we'll end up getting matching tattoos. (A line is scratched out starting with what looks like an 'S.') I've been attempting to teach some of the medical staff but many of them seem reluctant to change their ways. I've already expressed my concern about this to the Kazekage. We both agree that the medical staff should be reevaluated. I've been asked to be in charge of that. We'll see how this goes._

_(A line is scratched out starting with what looks like an 'H.')_

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

* * *

"They shouldn't be harassing you like that," Gaara tells her the moment the group of female Elders leaves the Kazekage's office. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Sakura." He seems tired, aged, as he sits back in his chair and rubbing his temples; probably throbbing from the ambush about marriage of all things.

"I've been asked several times since arriving. Even Ino has asked. Why are they so pushy?"

Gaara lowers his hands, folding them on his desk, and looks her directly in the eye. "They wish for me to provide an heir by the time I'm 21."

"You don't even turn 18 - I saw your birthday when sorting files, don't give me that look - until the beginning of next year! This is ridiculous. You're young and you already have the pressure of being Kazekage placed on your shoulders. When would you have the time to search for a wife?!"

He seems amused. "While I do appreciate your anger on my behalf, this is something that has been pressed since I took the title of Kazekage. If push comes to shove, it will be an arranged marriage." Then an uncomfortable look appears on his face that has Sakura frowning.

"Have the Elders chosen someone?"

"They find me far too picky, but I simply wish to not marry. Intimacy," he seems careful with his choice of words, "is not something I particularly wish to part take in.  _Ever_."

Sakura stares at him, blinking, and then it hits her. "Oh.  _Oh_. Goodness, Gaara. I'm so sorry. Do they know or are they choosing to ignore it?"

Gaara frowns. "Choosing to ignore what?"

She hesitates. "You're...asexual, right? If not, then I sincerely apologize for jumping to conclusions."

"Asexuality...is a lack of sexual attraction, correct?"

"Yes. Does that seem to fit?"

"I've never thought about it much other than I just don't want to engage in intimate acts and I never see anyone in that light." He blinks. "My apologies. This is not the sort of conversation we should be having. It's not appropriate to discuss among us given our respective ranks."

"What about between friends?" Sakura smiles easily. "I see that you have a couple of options. You can find someone who is willing to sire your child by having your sperm implanted into them," Gaara scrunches his nose and she bites back the laughter building up in her throat, " _o-or_  you could adopt."

Gaara's face seems to relax. Now, he simply looks interested. "Adopt ?"

"Adoption is always an option," Sakura states firmly. "The number of orphans among the Allied Forces has increased. Many of them will age out of foster care or the orphanage. Adoption provides the necessary bonds that ensure those children receive parental love and guidance. They gain a home, a place they can love, to give their love, and receive love in return." She pauses. "If you were to do it, it could cause a chain reaction among the village."

* * *

When Sakura takes one look at Ino three weeks later, she is very concerned. The dark look on her friend's face is highly concerning. Ino doesn't speak when she closes the door to their apartment nor uncrosses her arms. Her lips are twisted into a deep frown.

"Ino? What's wrong?" And that's when Sakura takes notice of Ino's clothes. Eyeing the rips in her clothing, the scratches on her exposed stomach and arms, and the bruising, Sakura hurries over to her, green hand already glowing to heal those marks. "Goodness, Ino! What happened?!"

"Temari is back in the village," Ino states. "Apparently, she and her brother left for Konoha almost right after we arrived in Suna. The Nara clan housed her and her brother during their stay and she spoke to Shikamaru a lot. Apparently, Shikamaru expressed some...distaste to how we left. She then made it her mission to let me know how terrible we are for leaving how we did, getting into my face and everything, and that resulted in this." Ino off-handedly gestures to her ruffled appearance.

Sakura frowns. "Who attacked who?"

"I got in her face, Sakura. I told her it was none of her damn business to know why we left like we did. I told her it's between you and I and our teams. That didn't sit well with her because she pushed me. I got angry, Sakura. I swung." Sakura closes her eyes briefly. "She swung back. We made a ruckus in the streets and her brother, Kankuro, had to separate us. We called each other every nasty name in the book."

"That's not something we need to deal with right now, Ino."

Ino lurches forward. "Don't blame me! She's the one that marched up to me while I was talking to the mother of one of my students in the middle of the walkway and snapped at me. I was only giving as good as I got and I'll be damned if I back down from someone who decided to spout bullshit because she only knows one side of the story."

"I'm supposed to meet up with Gaara in an hour, Ino. Chances are both Temari and Kankuro will be with him and he won't be happy with the result of that spat." Sakura finally pulls away from Ino. "We have one more week before we leave, Ino. Just one more. Can you manage to hold out until then?"

"One week, eh?" Ino uncrosses her arms. "Yeah. I can manage."

Sakura breathes out easy. "Thank you."

* * *

Sakura looked Uchiha Madara in the eyes and did not flinch.

She punched a Goddess without fear.

Looking into the angry eyes of Sabaku no Temari is nothing compared to facing real terror. The older girl is outright glaring at her from across the table, but Sakura pays her no mind. Temari can remain stewing in her anger until after the meeting is adjourned. As always, Sakura is seated next to Gaara during these meetings. Kankuro has taken the seat on the other side of his brother and Temari choose to sit across from Sakura.

"Welcome," Gaara greets as he takes his Kage hat off his head. "Today is the meeting regarding the final evaluations presented by Sakura-san before she and her companion leave. As you are aware, they are diplomats of Konohagakure and have a timely mission to carry out among the Allied Villages."

Sakura takes great personal delight, although it does not show on her face, in seeing the confusion flash across Temari's eyes. If she were a lesser person by any means, she would have laughed outright at Temari. After seeing Ino's state earlier, she's less inclined to be nothing more than the barest hint of civil with the older girl.

"Sakura-san, if you would state the results of your evaluation."

Folding her arms over the table, Sakura gazes around the room. "A hell of a lot better than it was almost three months ago. It actually looks like a hospital." She ignores the sputtering of Suna's Elders. "The beds have been replaced which is wonderful. Your machines are in the process of being updated. Over 60 percent have been replaced and that's good. My companion and I have left the filing system to the medics at the hospital and I am happy to report that it is still in tiptop order."

"Excellent," one Council Elder states, "but I'm sure you have things to still complain about."

Baring her teeth in a wide grin, Sakura nods. "Oh, you can be sure of that. While Sunagakure's hospital is well on its way to be thoroughly improved, there are still concerns. For one, half of your hospital is closed down due to renovations. Considering that your hospital, until renovations are complete, only holds about 50 patients, there needs to be a way that people in need of aid still receive it." She turns to Gaara. "May I see the paper I gave you earlier?"

Gaara easily slides it over to her. "You have expressed possible ways for that to be dealt with until the renovations are complete. Please list the top three, Sakura-san."

"House calls are obvious," Sakura replies immediately. "I have provided an example of a schedule for your medics to follow so that there's equal opportunity among them all to gain 'house call' experience. The next suggestion I have is to set up a makeshift hospital in different sections of the village. Depending on the number of people still requiring aid, that will determine how many should be set up. My final suggestion is to turn one of your scarcely used buildings into a clinic for the time being. You may even choose to keep it after the hospital is done being renovated."

"Renovations are slated to be done by the end of next month," Gaara states immediately after Sakura finishes. "Until then, it should be fairly simple to do one or all three of these that Sakura-san has listed."

Temari speaks up now, her eyes narrowing at Sakura who - upon feeling the gaze - merely raises an eyebrow in response. "Does our budget allow for this? I'm only asking before splitting what we have at the hospital to make possible makeshift hospitals or turning one of our other buildings into a clinic could -  _would_  - cause a shortage."

"A concern of which Konoha and Kirigakure have both answered too," Sakura replies immediately. "Supplies are being sent to Sunagakure and should arrive any day now. These do  _not_ ," she's quick to say as Temari opens her mouth again, "cut Konoha nor Kiri short given that they both were overstocked. Lady Tsunade has agreed to provide the aid needed to ensure Suna's survival. As allies, we do our best to fill our end of the allyship." Collecting herself, Sakura leans forward. "Any more concerns, Temari-san?"

It is, perhaps, foolish of her to issue a sort of challenge to the older girl in the middle of the meeting, but Sakura can feel anger bubbling under her skin. She even feels Gaara's subtle shift next to her, acknowledging the tension between her and his sister.

"No," Temari bites out. "No, that's everything."

* * *

Sakura waits patiently for everyone to exit the meeting room, sending a small smile towards a concerned Gaara and wary Kankuro, until it's only herself and Temari remaining. Neither speaks right away. Sakura props her head up on the table with her hand and elbow, eyeing Temari who, as she writes the minutes of the meeting, actively ignores Sakura's presence as a whole.

Until she doesn't.

"I wasn't made aware that you were here due to a mission," Temari states, eyes still on her paper.

Sakura yawns. It's loud, obnoxious, and something wholly inappropriate. "You don't have the clearance. That solely remains between those directly involved in the mission and the leader housing Ino and me during our stay. This means only Gaara would be aware of the full details and he only mentioned the mission to make a point."

"I would watch that attitude of yours when in the presence of the Kazekage's older sister," Temari snaps as she finally looks up from her paper. "It's disrespectful."

"So if confronting Ino in the middle of a walkway while she is speaking to the parent of one of her students. You choose to confront her in public viewing over something that you only have half a story to and during a conversation that was important considering it involved the well-being of a child. Rather disrespectful, wouldn't you agree?" Temari's embarrassed flush almost causes Sakura to smile. "I am aware that you spoke to Shikamaru, but even Shikamaru - for all his intelligence - is limited on his knowledge of the situation."

Temari stares at her, unblinking for a moment, before sighing. With it, all the tension in her shoulders evaporates. "Mission or not, I just don't understand how either of you could just leave without telling anyone. Naruto looked like someone kicked his puppy. The Uchiha is more snappish than ever. Shikamaru doesn't smile at all and here you two are, happy and carefree."

"You haven't been back for a full day and you're already making assumptions." Sakura shakes her head. "Ino lost her father during the war and it almost broke her."

"Shikamaru lost his father," Temari hisses angerly. "And instead of pulling away, he does the smart thing and surrounds himself with people he loves. To help him deal with it."

Sakura isn't intimidated by the dark aura around Temari. "People react to devastating acts differently," she opts to state softly. "Some people pull away and others cling close to those they have left. Ino and I are aware that others would be there to help our teammates. And I don't care," Sakura raises her hand to stop Temari from speaking, "if you agree, Temari-san. Frankly, the moment you touched my friend with ill intent is the moment I stopped caring about what your opinion on our choices is."

The scowl that appears on Temari's face pisses off Sakura more than she would like.

"I'm not going to argue about this with you, Sakura." Temari sounds far older than she is. "But yeah, I'm sorry I pushed your friend - "

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," Sakura cuts in smoothly, standing to stretch. "It's almost dinner and I don't want to keep you from doing whatever it is that you should be doing right now. Any longer, at least. I doubt either of us will see you after I leave for the day but Ino makes it a habit to be at the Academy at 7:30 AM to get things ready for class so if you want to swing by in the morning and apologize, that would be your best chance."

* * *

Sakura stands on the balcony, content is just watching over Sunagakure as the village prepares to sleep with its guards still on alert to protect if needed. As the lights in the marketplace turn off one-by-one, Sakura thinks about Konoha. For once, it doesn't leave a bitter taste in her mouth. She freely wonders about the boys.

Naruto is probably at the ramen shop convincing whoever is with him to by him another bowl - "Come one! One more bowl! Please?! - and Sasuke is probably sitting by himself contemplating life - "I don't know what I want..." - and Sai is probably drawing life after the war - "This is different from what I usually experience." - and she can only wonder how Kakashi and Yamato are doing.

( _"It's difficult for me to accept Team Seven as being 'back' and 'better than ever,' Lady Tsunade." Sakura runs a hand through her hair. It's in dire need of a trim. Maybe she can convince Ino to do it for her before they leave Konoha? "Naruto keeps talking about how we need to go visit Sasuke as often as we can."_

_Lady Tsunade staples her fingers together and rests her elbows on her desk. "You are aware, I hope, that the Uchiha will be pardon for his help in the war, correct? He'll be required to undergo a mandatory evaluation to determine his state of well-being and then be placed under house arrest for at least three years and be required to do volunteer work. Mostly D-Rank missions. It's an incredibly light sentence."_

_"House arrest? Where?" Sakura asks. She tucks a stray hair behind her ears. "The Uchiha compound? I doubt Sasuke wants to step foot in there right now. From what Naruto told me, it's going to be some time before he willingly walks into that place again."_ )

Sakura shudders. Naruto had only told her so much involving Sasuke's past - "He needs to tell you himself, Sakura-chan." - but from what she can gather, the ghosts of the past never truly left him.  _Goodness, I hope they didn't force him to go back there_.

* * *

"I hope your journey to Kirigakure is a safe one," Gaara tells them with the barest hint of amusement. "Though, I'm sure you'll be just fine." On his hip, with tiny hands gripping the curtain of white attached to his Kage hat, is a small boy by the name of Shinki.

Sakura holds out her pinky to the boy, waiting patiently for him to take it. He stares at the pinky, then at her face, and then back to the pinky. After a moment of hesitation, he takes the pinky and squeezes it. He doesn't speak much; preferring to communicate through touch. He lets go a few seconds later.

"Gaara-sama, if you can, please make sure the students at the Academy maintain contact with me. I've gained approval from their parents. It's listed in my final report," Ino states. "I left a means of contact with the new teacher and I would like to be updated on their lessons and gradual improvement. Especially little Hitacha. He is my star pupil."

"Of course," Gaara replies. "And thank you for accepting the role of instructor during your stay, Ino-san." He offers his hand and she takes it. The handshake is brief but conveys his gratitude easily. "And thank you, Sakura, for everything that you've done since you've been here." His unique green eyes peer into her own. "With the improvements made to the hospital, I can foresee a steady recovery to my village's former glory."

"Thank you for accepting my criticisms graciously, Gaara." Sakura grins. "I look forward to updates on the process and please," her tone takes a more serious turn, "never hesitate to ask me questions or express your concerns. I'll lend an ear whenever needed."

She takes his offered hand but instead of shaking it, Sakura merely squeezes it. "Best of luck, Kazekage-sama."

He squeezes it back; just as tightly. "And to both of you, as well."

Sakura grins before looking at Shinki. "Good-bye, Shinki." The boy offers a small wave in return but otherwise doesn't speak. As Sakura walks away with Ino, she turns her head slightly and raises an eyebrow. "Did you and Temari manage to work things out? I haven't seen her much."

"We've come to an understanding," Ino offers. "I look forward to seeing that lazy ass when we get home. Be it three days or three years, I look forward to it. Shikamaru and I have a lot to talk about. Not just about me leaving, but other things that have been pushed aside for years."

"Oh," Sakura says. " _Oh_."

"Don't." Ino laughs lightly. "I got  _one_  boy. You got  _three_. Let's not compare."

Sakura can't help but join in the laughter.

Things look alright for now.

* * *

_Sakura,_

_I'm glad to hear that you and Ino are enjoying your stay for the most part. If I wasn't so fickle with needles, I'd probably get a tattoo for the hell of it. Who's going to try and stop me anyhow? If the Elders of Suna are just as bad as the ones in Konoha, then I pity you in a way. They're hardasses who don't like to be steered away from their old ways. It's pretty annoying._

_Be lucky you aren't here right now. I've been in back-to-back meetings for weeks regarding everything for rebuilding to your blasted Uchiha. That boy is something else, I swear, but he's also been a great help with supplying Orochimaru's possible whereabouts. Orochimaru will be pursued soon enough to answer for his heinous crimes. Allowing him to roam free thus far doesn't sit well with me either._

_It's good you're there to whip that hospital into shape! Lord knows I wouldn't have the same amount of patience you have if its state was as bad as you say. To think that the village had let it far so far is almost hard to believe, but I suppose I can understand given all the actions that led up to the war. Still, though, I sincerely hope your hard work doesn't go to waste._

_I know you're heading to Kirigakure next and I would double your speed if I were you. Mei has been particularly pushy about getting you there due to some issues among their own hospital. Please keep in mind, though, to stop in the smaller villages as well because that is part of your mission. I expect to receive word from you within two weeks of this reaching you. Tell Ino to write to me as well._

_I hope things are working out for you both,_

_Tsunade_

_P.S. You will find, attached to this letter, an update about your team._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make no promises about when Part Four will be posted.  
> My other work is located on my FF.Net: i-just-really-love-sakura  
> If you have the time, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, slow write!
> 
> I posted this WITHOUT checking for mistakes. 
> 
> I rationalize this by remembering that I'm in my final semester of university and I also work so that takes time away from writing. If there are errors that just bug you beyond belief, mention them in your review and I'll fix them as soon as I can.

**Part Four**  of  _Five Parts_

_Locate the inner pieces with patience and place them in the correct spot._

A large gust of icy wind smacks Sakura across the face but she doesn't falter. It's nearing the great depths of winter with traveling difficult but manageable. Campaigning has certainly taken its toll on her. The further she is away from Konoha, the greater her homesickness grows. Often, she stops mid-sentence when the topic reminds her of Naruto or pausing to glance at the artwork in the marketplaces that would have caught Sai's eyes. The silent ravens that come across her lead her to think of Sasuke.

"We'll need to stop for the night soon." Sakura glances to her left. Only Ino's eyes can be seen from her furred cloak. "We'll be stuck in the middle of another storm if we don't."

Tugging her scarf further up her nose, Sakura nods (though, she doubts Ino can see very well). "At our speed, we'll reach Yumaitotai within an hour."

"Good." Ino's huff of breath is lost to the wind. "I swear my nips are going to fall off."

"Concentrate chakra into your fingertips, neck, ears, and toes. Your chakra manipulation has gotten much better. It'll help your movement."

Silence - "And you couldn't have told me that earlier?!"

Sakura has the decency not to laugh. "Ino, you're a medic...of sorts. This was one of the first things I taught you in Kiri!" She can feel Ino's displeasure from where she walks. "Though, it certainly explains why we're not moving as fast as we should - " Another gust of freezing wind hits her. Sakura sighs. "You are doing it right now, right?"

"Of course!"

She chuckles.

"Stop l-laughing at me!"

* * *

Yumaitotai has only been established for a decade. It is a small village specializing in trade and rests on the border between Cloud and Frost territory. From what Sakura gathers, banished people gathered from all sorts of villages and created a home for themselves. Many were once poor or sick or "unfit" to be shinobi but now they thrive in their village with a variety of specialties. Even with the snow gentling falling now, people mill about in the cold.

As she and Ino pass stands full of food and accessories, Sakura can hear the whispers.

_"Didn't she strike a goddess?"_

_"Isn't she the apprentice of Konoha's Hokage?"_

_"She stared Uchiha Madara in the eye."_

Ino nudges her shoulder. "Just block them out. Rumors are bound to fly every time." And Ino is right, Sakura looks ahead with only one goal in mind - find an Inn and rest. They both deserve it."

"Hot water, hot water," Ino repeats the two words over and over all under her breath.

The Inn they come upon - the only Inn in the village as far as they know - is small but the atmosphere is welcoming. Sakura can just make out the running run of a spring. The elderly man who greets them at the front desk does a double take when his eyes fall onto Sakura. He then proceeds to snatch off his small glasses, clean them with the sleeve of his robe, and put them back on.

"Y-Your the Godaime's apprentice, Sakura!"

Sakura blinks. "I'm sorry, sir. Do I know you?"

"Me? Heaven's no! But you saved my grandson's life during the war."

"I did?"

"He described you to a T, miss." He proceeds to pluck a key off the wall next to him and places it on the desk. "He's going to be quite upset to learn he missed out on meeting you properly." He pushes the key forward. "The last room at the end of the hall, on the right, and this is free of charge."

Sakura shakes her head. "I couldn't - not for - I was doing my job!" But the elder refuses the money she attempts to give him.

"Miss, my grandson is my only family. If I had lost him, I would have no reason to wake in the morning." He gives the keys a small nudge. "I insist."

"I - " But the man's imploring gaze wins her over. "Thank you for treating us."

"Stay as long as you like," he calls after them as Ino leads the way.

* * *

A smile breaks out across Sakura's face when the door is open and she and Ino walk into the room. It's stunning in a lot of simple ways. There's so much space, a large bed in the center doing nothing to deter the amount of room, and the sound of running water is louder (but not annoying). Ino doesn't hesitate to walk over to the double doors leading to out and yank them open.

They're both greeted with a beautiful, obviously private, hot spring.

"I cannot believe he gave us the master suite," Ino gushes.

Sakura watches the flames of the lite lanterns cast stunning shadows along Ino's exposed neck. She had discarded her furred cloak immediately.

"I would have asked for the master suite anyway," Sakura replies while taking her own cloak off. "Only the best for you, really."

It's the truth. She would do her best to give Ino the world if she asked for it. They're closer than they've ever been since leaving Konoha. Closer in ways Sakura never saw coming but please both of them nonetheless. A passing traveler has once described them as "more than friends but never lovers." Sakura couldn't help but agree. Ino was her many firsts, really, and Sakura will never regret their intimate moments together.

("I love her," Sakura tells the young woman who has chosen to travel with them for a few days. "But it's not the sort of love you're thinking of."

"It's not as innocent as you think, Miss Sakura." The young woman pulls a small book for her side pocket. "I can tell you've experienced many firsts with her."

Sakura's gaze searches out Ino. Her long blonde hair sways in the gentle several feet ahead. "She is my closest friend."

"Ah, perhaps, more than friends but never lovers?"

"Perhaps," Sakura agrees. "The reality is simple between us." She glances beyond Ino, where the sun begins to set. "She's my soulmate.")

"You're just trying to butter me up after teasing me," Ino responds with her nose turned up.

Laughing, Sakura more or less tosses her backpack to the ground. "You've caught me. Go ahead and change into something more comfortable. I'm going to see about dining options."

While Ino starts to strip off layers, Sakura browses the small pamphlet resting on the bed. There are a couple of different places to eat from, prices certainly affordable, and within quick walking distance. The village even has a ramen stand but Sakura hasn't tasted ramen in a few years and it doesn't sound so appealing at the moment.

"What sort of meat do you want?" Sakura asks while looking up.

Already in her travel robe, Ino pauses in putting her hair up. "Fish. I really don't have a taste for anything else. Or the energy to eat something heavy."

"Agreed." She tosses the pamphlet to the side and stretches. "I'll go grab something."

"But the spring," Ino pouts.

Sakura laughs. "They probably have the floating trays. We can eat and relax."

Ino waves her off. "Fine. Fine. Go."

* * *

Getting dinner wasn't a difficult task; just frustrating.

She remains polite when people walk up to her and ask her questions. She smiles at the little ones who look up at her in awe. The frustrating part comes with actually getting to the small restaurant. Once again, she is left with money in one hand and free dinner in the other. Sakura doesn't like the luxury of getting things for free. Especially in a small village who makes its money from travelers. It just doesn't seem right.

Sakura offers a small smile to the elderly man at the front desk of the Inn before making her way to the room she and Ino are staying in.

"I could smell it from down the hall," Ino states by way of greeting.

Humming, Sakura sets it on the corner of the bed and starts stripping down to her basic under clothes - black tank top with matching shorts - before plopping down on the bed. She hears more than feels Ino sort through the bag. The sound of the lid popping open followed by the rush of steamed fish causes Sakura's stomach to growl.

"We deserve a meal like this," Ino declares.

"We do."

"We deserve a room like this."

"We do."

"We deserve a break like this."

"We do."

Ino's huffy little laugh follows. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"Our next stop is Frost. Luxuries like these aren't common there. We need to enjoy this while we can."

"And after Frost?"

Sakura doesn't answer immediately.

They both know what comes after leaving The Village Hidden in Frost.

"After that...well, Lady Tsunade did ask if we wanted an extension in her previous letter."

"No." Sakura looks up just in time to see Ino shake her head. "I can't keep running away. I have no idea how my mom is going to react let alone Shikamaru and Choji. These last few years have been...wonderful, really. I got to be with you with little interference and we got to see places we've only ever dreamed about. To be honest, I'm feeling kind of homesick."

Silence follows after that.

Sometime during the quiet atmosphere, Sakura retrieves her food and eats. What once would have made her sigh in relief, only left a bitter disappointment. The spices on the fish don't satisfy her but the rice is filling enough. A heavy sort of realization settles on her shoulder. She and Ino are only supposed to be in Frost for two weeks.

After that, they're heading home.

"I didn't mean to ruin the mood," Ino starts once she's finished eating. "I just think about home a lot, you know? Three years is a...long time to be away and I want to visit my dad's grave."

"I understand, Ino. You don't have to explain yourself."

"Do you even look forward to going home?"

Sakura deliberately takes her time closing the takeout cartons, humming softly as she does. When she's done, Sakura looks up at Ino and sighs. She knows her expression is that of tired trouble. "I miss them every day." They don't have to discuss who "them" are. "I miss the demands to go eat ramen and the affection insults and the giggles caused by certain literature and the steady gaze of someone pretending to be indifferent."

"It won't be easy," Ino states.

"I don't expect it to be. Confrontation is unavoidable."

"There will be a lot of yelling."

"From Naruto, no doubt."

"And probably from Choji."

"Certainly."

They share a laugh.

"Despite that," Sakura continues, "I'm glad to be here with you. And, if given the opportunity to restart, I would still choose to be with you right here, right now."

"You're such a sap," Ino laughs.

"Your fault," Sakura replies with a smile.

"I'll accept that."

* * *

As Ino soaks in the spring, Sakura sits on the edge with her feet in the water. In her lap is a wooden plaque, a somewhat empty scroll rolled out on top of it, and a group of small pencils rests next to her. She is drawing Ino. She is drawing Ino with her hair up, the top of breasts peeking out from under the steaming water, tan lines sticking out from their extended time in Suna, and the relaxed smile on her face. There are other less detailed doodles in the scroll.

"When are you going to get in?" Ino moves toward with frustrated sigh. Her arms come up to rest on the cool stone surrounding the edge. "God, I don't understand while you weren't in here first."

"I'll get in soon enough."

Ino hums. "What are you drawing now?"

"You."

Laughing, Ino attempts to move her head higher to see. "Let me see! You're always drawing me."

Sakura scoots away. "Everything, and everyone, else pales in comparison. You're my muse."

"Wanna' be able to out-draw Sai one day?"

"I don't think that's possible. He spent decades honing his skills. I don't ever get there."

"You draw the parts of the body well," Ino throws in.

Snorting, Sakura lays her pencil down, balances the wooden plaque on her laps, and rolls up the scroll. Once it's put away to avoid getting wet, Sakura stands up. She had been sitting in her towel during the process. With a sigh of relief, Sakura descends into the water until it stops right at her shoulders. Her hair, long enough now, is fashioned into a small, but neat, bun at the base of her neck.

"How do you feel?" Ino asks once she settles.

"Like I could stay in here forever and ever."

Ino laughs. "Then you'd be all wrinkled for the rest of your life."

Sakura sinks in a bit lower. "Worth it, if I'm honest."

* * *

_Sakura,_

_I am sure you are fully aware that you and Ino have four months remaining before I expect you back in Konoha. From the correspondence over the last two and a half years, you girls have been doing well. Our ties with Suna are stronger than ever. Gaara has visited twice since your time in Suna and he has spoken with Naruto on multiple occasions. It seems that your personal connection to him has placed Naruto on edge. Gaara has been quite defensive when you are mentioned. To both Naruto and his sister._

_Interpret that as you will._

_Rain and Rock have expressed a deep gratitude for your service and hope that you will visit again when you are able. Mei wishes for you to return in an exchange program she suggested. I've looked into the details and we can go over them when you have been back for a decent amount of time. She states you have a backbone much similar to mine. I'm impressed that you challenged her to a spar and it ended in a draw. It seems that you have caught quite a bit of interest during your travels. I look forward to the detailed report you will submit._

_Other than that, I want to know about your current location and how Ino is doing. You mentioned in your previous letter that you're starting to feel homesick? Homesick for the familiarity Konoha brings or homesick for those you call friends or, perhaps it's both? I will not lie and say that there's a hole within our ranks that you and Ino fill. Naruto sees me nearly every day in hopes of hearing updates from you. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you haven't been corresponding with the boys._

_Well, here's an update: Uchiha's probation will end two weeks before you're due to return. Two and a half years is lucky for him. I tried for a shorter time because there's a lot of shit we got to go through involving Shimura, Hiruzen, and his brother. That, and some other assholes involves. I've done a lot of digging and I need Uchiha to come clean with what he knows. That has been a tiresome process in and of its self._

_Have another update: Kakashi has been promoted to Jounin Commander with Shikamaru as his right-hand. Naruto was finally promoted to chunin. Sai is part of special forces. Yamato has retired. You can talk to them about it when you get back. For now, just be happy for them as much as you can. They're doing well. You would be proud._

_Let me know how things are going. You both are deeply missed._

_Tsunade_

_P.S. I appreciate the sake selection you sent me. Send more if you can._

* * *

"I can't believe we have to leave," Ino pouts.

"Two more villages, Ino."

Reluctantly, Ino snaps her backpack closed. "Okay, but we need to come back. We need to come back and get back in this room."

"Oh, of course." Sakura scoffs as if this weren't obvious. "I expect us to come back. It'll be our place, you know?"

"'Our place?'" Ino mumbles. "I like that."

Sakura smiles. Everything is sort of falling into place now. Their time traveling together is coming to an end but her bond with Ino is stronger than ever. They still have petty arguments about clothes and food choices, but they laugh together more and communicate better. Ino stopped having nightmares about her father roughly a year ago but Sakura remembers sitting up with her at night and holding while she cried.

"Our place," she confirms with a smile.

"What's our next stop?"

"Hot Water."

Ino abruptly turns around, eyes gleeful. "Oh my god.  _Yes_."

"I figured you'd be happy about that."

* * *

_Let life take you by surprise,_

_Let it take you to new places,_

_Making mistakes along the way_

" _Let the memories keep you going_ ," Sakura sings. " _'Cause they shape your life for better or worse_ \- "

" _And you can only hope you get to where you wanna' be_ ," Ino chimes in sweetly.

They sing in unison: " _Even if it takes you a while at first!_ "

The people surrounding them cheer when the song comes to an end. Sakura laughs delightedly while raising her cup of whiskey. She hops off the bar after downing the rest of her cup. The glass is all but slammed down on the bar before she turns to offer a hand to Ino. Ino takes it with a smile, her cup already empty. The people around them talk loudly over one another.

"My head is buzzing," Ino manages to get out over the loud chatter.

"Wanna' leave? It's getting stuffy in here."

Ino nods. "This was fun and all, but I'm tired and we gotta' leave in the morning."

They wave at the other occupants and exchange promises of meeting up in the bar again one day. Arms hooked together, Sakura and Ino leave the bar in bright moods. The crisp chill of the night all but sobers up Ino the moment they step outside. There are a few small groups clustered together outside of the bar but no one really pays them any attention.

"We have so many places to come back to in the future," Ino starts as they walk to their Inn. "A hot spring and dango shop and a tea shop and now this bar."

Sakura grins. "I can't believe you actually got me to sing!"

"You got a gift! Use it!"

They laugh. "We'll sleep well tonight," Sakura states. "I'll make sure we have a wakeup call arranged."

"Won't be able to do it yourself?"

"God, I don't think so. Besides, we really don't have a set time to leave the village. We can sleep in for a little bit."

Ino leans into her side. "I really want some candy, Sakura."

"And I want coffee but we all can't get what we want." She laughs at Ino's pout. "We'll pick some up before we leave, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Their arms drop to hook their pinkies and remain that way all the way back to the Inn.

* * *

_Lady Tsunade,_

_Gaara and I have reached a sort of friendship that Naruto, in all honesty, is not privy too. He shouldn't be demanding answers from Gaara when it comes to me. And please let me express my sort of discomfort for addressing the Kazekage so casually. It is something I am still getting used too. But to continue, Naruto being placed on edge because of my interactions with Gaara is strange. I wouldn't expect that from him because he and Gaara are good friends._

_Am I allowed to be flattered about learning that the Kazekage gets defensive over me to Naruto? I would like to think so._

_I am pleasantly shocked by the amount of gratitude and willingness other villages have expressed since our departure from them. I have spoken to village leaders and civilians and they have all expressed a deep desire to develop and maintain a close relationship with Konoha. Particularly those located near the east coast. We'll have to discuss that in detail when I return because it would make this letter longer than necessary._

_As for my homesickness, I think that wasn't avoidable. I miss you all so deeply, my heart aches while writing this. I know things won't fall back into place so easily. I know the boys will demand answers. I know that all the problems that were never talked about will come back to bite us in the ass. I know the yelling and crying will be unavoidable. I know all of this and I will embrace it to the best of my ability. I can only hope that can move past everything so we can actually have a chance to live without the looming threat of death and destruction._

_As for Sasuke, this is good. This is very good. I am not privy to any and all information regarding the Uchiha family, but if Sasuke gets the justice he deserves, then I'm beyond happy for him. If he's willing to talk with me, I will be there. Even if I'm only there to support him. As for getting him to speak, I'm sure you've already tried with Naruto. Using Naruto to get what you want is probably not the best way to get information because Sasuke knows exactly what you're doing. My best offer is to tell him why you need to know everything he knows and to let him be a big part of the process of punishment towards those who have wronged him._

_You know exactly what I mean._

_I'm happy to hear about Kakashi-sensei's promotion. I'm sure he will do well in that position. Especially if Shikamaru is right there with him. It's also nice to learn that Naruto was finally promoted to chunin. I'll treat him to ramen when I get back. And let Sai know that I'm happy for him. As for Yamato-sensei, this is good. He is getting the rest he deserves. Especially after having to deal with Naruto and me for a while. I really am proud._

_Ino and I would like to travel together again in the future._

_We both miss home like crazy._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_P.S. You can thank Ino for the selection of drinks sealed within the attached scroll._

* * *

"Can you believe we're heading back to Konoha in a week?" Ino asks before taking a sip of her tea. "It feels like we're long-lost friends returning from war or something."

Once upon a time, Sakura would have cringed at any mention of "war."

Once upon a time, Sakura would have cringed at any mention of "home."

Each for different reasons but now it feels normal - comfortable - to discuss. Outloud. In this case, she looks forward to going home and seeing all the changes that have been made since their departure. She wants to see how everyone has changed - for better or worse - but, most importantly, Sakura wants to see her boys. She wants to see Naruto smile and hear Sai crack a poor joke and Sasuke calm expression. She wants a hair ruffle from Kakashi and a nice conversation with Yamato.

"In your honest opinion, how well do you think we'll be received?"

Ino places her teacup down, brows furrowing in thought. "Well, not completely well. We did sort of...leave in the middle of the night without telling anyone. I can picture a confrontation with Shikamaru. Especially after everything the Kazekage's sister told me."

"Lots of crying and yelling," Sakura deadpans.

"With your boys? Clearly."

Sakura snorts. "It'll mostly be Naruto."

"Do you expect anything different?"

"Nope."

Ino laughs quietly. "I'm thinking of cutting my hair before we head back. What do you think? I'm considering an undercut."

"Do it," Sakura answers. "I can picture you with one."

"We're still on for getting tattoos?"

Sakura grins, eyes twinkling. "You bet."

* * *

"This hurts more than I thought it would," Ino whines.

Grinning from her own chair, Sakura can barely feel the sting on her back from the needle inserting color into the top layer of her skin. "Remember that you wanted this."

"Yeah, but I didn't - ouch! - think it would hurt this much. I mean, I've taken needles to the stomach before!"

"The mentality of getting a tattoo versus being in a battle is different," the tattooer explains not unkindly. "People want tattoos. No one wants to be in a battle. Usually."

Sakura sighs when a paper towel wipes over her lower back.

"Are you getting sleepy over there?!" Ino snaps.

"Mhmm."

"How?!"

Yawning, Sakura shoots her a sleepy smile. "S'feels nice if I'm honest."

Her tattooer chuckles. "Don't become an addict just cause' it feels nice."

"No," Sakura pauses to yawn, "promises."

* * *

_Lady Tsunade,_

_We're heading home in two days._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_(A line is scratched out which started with something that looks like an 'I.')_

* * *

_Sakura,_

_Can't wait to see you. Travel safe._

_Tsunade_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Naruto's scream can be heard across the village. "What do you mean Sakura-chan is on her way back?!"

Tsunade rolls her eyes. "It's exactly what I said, Naruto! She and Ino are expected to be back by the end of the week. I can't guarantee a time but yes, Sakura will be back soon."

"Calm down, Naruto." Sasuke grabs his arm and pulls him back. "She'll get here when she gets here. There's no use in being loud over it."

"But Sasuke," Naruto spins on his heel to look up at the taller man, "it's been three years and we haven't heard anything besides what the old lady told us! Aren't you anxious or happy or - "

"Yes."

It's blunt.

"Naruto, Sasuke is right. You need to calm down." Kakashi places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's welcome her back when she gets here and then we can all talk."

Sai nudges between Naruto and Sasuke and stands there. "Where is she traveling from, Hokage-sama?"

"Earth Country," Tsunade answers promptly. "Which means she'll probably want to freshen up when she gets back. Those girls have done a lot of work over the years. You can think them for our strengthen bonds and positive political climate."

"Where are you going to place her when she gets back?" Sasuke asks.

Tsunade entwines her fingers together and leans over her desk. "Wherever she wants, Uchiha. She may want to assume an active duty, non-combat position within our council. It's up in the air until she's settled in. She'll want to talk to all of you."

"She'll be able to request that?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Tsunade nods. "She currently outranks half the people in this room. She experience and references alone can get her to high positions."

Sasuke nods, expression thoughtful for all of a few seconds.

"Good. Now, get out. All of you. I have to finish reading over these reports." As they leave - Naruto needing to be dragged out by both Kakashi and Yamato - Tsunade calls out to Sasuke one final time. "Be here tonight at 8 PM, Uchiha. We really need to talk. No more beating around the bush."

She only receives a hum before the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one (1) part left!
> 
> Do you like the interactions between Sakura and Ino?
> 
> I enjoyed writing them!

**Author's Note:**

> You will also find this work here - [Click Here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12655106/1/Building-The-Puzzle)  
> And my Tumblr is here - [Click Here](https://i-just-really-like-sakura.tumblr.com/)


End file.
